


Keeping the peace has a price.

by uconnpaws



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Caring, Gen, Hurt Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnpaws/pseuds/uconnpaws
Summary: The Intelligence Unit is detailed for crowd control during a Black Lives Matter protest. Is it too much for it to be peaceful? This is a fictional story using real events and one line from "Fighting Ghosts" Upstead feels but no romance. Crossover: PD/Med First fanfic, no real plan.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

The streets of Chicago were filled with tension on a normal day during the protest but at night it was down right dangerous. As it would be, it was all hands on deck for crowd control in an attempt to keep the protest as peaceful as possible.

The Black Lives Matter protest attracted a large crowd that gathered for speeches and ended with a march towards the end of the day. Members of the Intelligence Unit had worked the detail. They were in plain clothes except for their vests, which were worn underneath their coats. It was advised not to “advertise” with ‘Police’ clothing or riot gear as it was observed in other protests that it initiated aggression. They were hopeful this would end without incident. But this is Chicago.

Jay and Hailey walked within the crowd towards the back as Kevin and Adam walked 20-30 yards in front of them, also within the crowd. All were alert to any disruptions, talking to each other when something got one’s attention or to just communicate how things were going. The march was winding down, just past Sunset and it looked as if it would be a success without incident, when a shout came from behind Jay and Hailey.

“I TOLD YOU, YOU RACIST COPS ARE NOT WELCOME HERE NO MORE!” 

Jay hardly turned his head in that direction when he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his head. He crouched and reached for his head revealing blood across his palm.

Hailey turns in the direction of the shout, she can’t see Jay but hears across the radio.  
“5021 George emerg-” Jay’s voice is cut off.

A small group starts shouting “Defund the Police!” as they push up into the back of the peaceful march.

“Jay! Jay!” Hailey calls. She keys her radio “5021 Henry Emergency, 10-34 (riot) in progress. I need back up.” 

Jay feels a blow to his back and his call for help is cut off, he lands on his hands and knees. He hears Hailey call for backup as several kicks to his midsection and ribs force him backwards.

“Jay! Jay!” Hailey calls into the radio as she tries to maneuver her way to where she last saw him. 

Adam and Kevin make their way towards the small crowd. “Hailey! Call out!” Adam yells.

“Here! I can’t find Jay.” Hailey responds.  
Hailey, Adam and Kevin continue to struggle against the crowd as they shout for Jay. Sirens are heard as their back up starts to arrive.

Jay is dazed and not putting up much resistance. Again Jay is forced back, this time into something hard. He slides down onto his right side putting his arms up trying to protect his head. He’s wedged up against something. More kicks to his chest and a hard blow to his left shoulder.

Kevin yells “Look over there!” He points to a car parked along the road, a group of three looking like they’re kicking something on the ground and then a swing of a bat. Police in riot gear start making their way into the crowd and the crowd starts to scatter. The small group near the car look up, see the Intelligence members trying to make their way towards them and run off. 

Hailey bee-lines for the car. People running in front of her, she makes out Jay lying on the ground up against a car. “5021 HENRY EMERGENCY OFFICER DOWN ! I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN” She runs up to Jay, hears Adam calling for an ambulance, she drops to her knees next to Jay. “Jay can you hear me? Jay!” Jay’s still on his right side, right arm covering his face, left hanging in front of his chest, breathing a bit rapid and short. “Hailey” Jay says as if he’s out of breath.

Adam is behind Hailey now. “He’s having trouble breathing.” Jay drops his right arm down so that it's straight out in front of him. Hailey goes to move Jay’s left arm to unzip his jacket when a quick “No No NO!” and a painful moan from Jay stops her. “My shoulder” he pants. Hailey stops, “OK ,OK, just breathe for me.” She now notices the blood on the right side of his head and looks up at Adam. Kevin approaches and says, “Ambo’s 10 minutes out. Stuck in all the crowd traffic.”

Hailey leans down to look into Jay’s eyes, “You with me?” Jay opens his eyes to meet Hailey’s and whispers “Yeah”, still breathing short and pained.

“Jay, can we move you?” Looking at Hailey, he gives a short nod with a grimace and a forceful snort. Hailey waves to Kevin and Adam as she moves to position herself near Jay’s head. She braces Jay’s head and neck with her hands. Adam grabs a handful of Jay’s jacket underneath his right armpit with his left hand and Jay’s belt with his right. Kevin hovers over Jay to brace his injured shoulder by holding his left wrist and elbow. Hailey says, “OK Jay, on three, just a little so we can get you on your back. Help your breathing.”

Bracing Jay’s head Hailey counts “One!” Then nods and Adam pulls to shift Jay. Jay slides on his right side until he is no longer leaning on the car and shifts to his back. Kevin holds firm and moves one hand to support the back of Jay’s injured shoulder and lays his arm by his side. Jay screams and grunts “What happened to Three!” “Ahhh, oh oh oohhh, that hurts.” He says painfully. “What hurts?” Hailey asks. “Chest. Shoulder. Breathing.” “OK, Jay. Let’s see what we can do about that.”

Kevin moves out of the way. Hailey and Adam change positions. Adam removes his jacket, makes a support for Jay’s head, then places his handkerchief to the cut on Jay’s head. Jay, with his right hand, starts to grab at his chest. Hailey says, “I got it Jay” unzips his jacket and reaches for the velcro straps to loosen up his vest. Jay grimaces, ‘ows’ and holds his breath through the straps being undone. With the pressure off his chest released, Jay blows out a breath and starts breathing a bit easier. “Alright Jay, just breath, ambo be here soon.” Hailey reassures. Jay looks up and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hailey?” Hailey looks down at Jay with concern and looks for distress. He’s breathing better and his voice is stronger. “My gun?” Hailey looks at his side and sees it. “It’s here, Jay. You were lying on it.” Jay’s face relaxes a bit. She removes his holster and badge from his waistband and hands them to Kevin. “For safe-keeping, I know how you are.” Kevin says with a slight smile.

“How ‘bout we take the front shield off this vest.” The right shoulder strap and mid-straps were already undone. She reaches across to undo his left shoulder strap, pulling up while holding on to the vest she hears a sharp intake of air, she stops. “Too much?” 

“No, get it off.” “OK” as she quickly undoes the last strap, holds the front shield up and Kevin grabs it. Jay lets out the breath he was holding.

“I didn’t see’em.” Jay starts waving his right hand slightly. “I heard …” He continues to wave his hand. “I didn’t see’em.” Putting his arm down, he starts to huff a bit more.

“Take it easy” Adam interjects. “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it. Just relax.” Adam notices Jay is getting agitated and his breathing is picking up.

“What wrong?” Hailey asks. “I want to get up.” “Not a good idea.” “And….” as Jay tries, slightly rolling to his right towards Hailey. Adam follows his movement still supporting his head and warns “Jay.” “Ahhrr!” Jay grimaces and stops: breathes “Bad idea.” as he rolls back, his right hand goes to his chest, left side of his sternum then towards his shoulder. 

“Ambo’s here” Kevin says as he’s waving them over. Ambulance 61 stops next to the scene. Sylvie Brett hops out, retrieves her bag and heads over. “What happened?” Hailey and Kevin move back. Hailey says, “Possible blow to the head, trauma to his chest and left shoulder. I have reason to believe trauma was caused by a bat.” “We saw three people looking like they were kicking the car and then a bat swung towards the ground. We found Jay wedged up against the car on his right side.”

“You moved him?” Sylvie asks, shining a light into Jay’s eyes. “Shifted him on his back, he was having trouble breathing. Supported his head the whole time”, Adam adds. She looks toward Adam and gives a nod “Smart”.

“I’m right here guys!” Jay interjects with a grimace. “Pupils: even and reactive. Gianna, C-collar, backboard, bring the gurney. How you doing Jay? Any loss of consciousness?” as she motions to Adam to remove his handkerchief, she looks at the cut and applies a piece of gauze to his head. Adam takes over holding the gauze. “No.” He grunts. “How’s your breathing? “Been better” As she puts her stethoscope to his chest, right-side then left. “OH Oh OW!” *hiss* “I know, I know. OK Jay. Good breath sounds bilaterally. Possible rib fractures.” Jay is breathing short, trying to control the pain. His face stern. 

Gianna returns with the C-collar, backboard and gurney. Sylvie says, “OK Jay we’re going to get you to Med, let’s get you ready to move.” Gianna takes over Adam’s position, places a piece of tape over the gauze and starts to apply the C-collar. “Is this necessary?” Jay asks. “I can get up, you know.” 

“Yeah tried that, remember,” Hailey interjects.

As the C-collar is in place, “Just a precaution Jay. Now we’re going to get on you on the board. Left shoulder trauma?” Sylvie asks towards Hailey. “Yeah”. “Alright we're going to slide you on. Jay I’m going to put your left wrist on your stomach, can you hold it with your right hand?” “Yeah” “OK.” Jay holds his left wrist with his right hand as Sylvie and Gianna slide him on the backboard. 

“Oooff, ah ah AH, Jesus! That hurts!” 

“Where?” 

“My shoulder!” Jay is grimacing and his breathing becomes short with pain. His right hand goes to his chest again.

Sylvie gently touches his clavicle moving towards the socket joint looking for a dislocation. “No, in the back.” He takes a short breath and holds it. 

“Alright.” “Scapula trauma.” She says toward Gianna.

“Watch your breathing Jay” she says, taking Jay’s right hand lowering it, encouraging him to grab his left wrist again. He does so. “Hurts.” He says breathing out. 

“I know, gonna help you with that.” As she secures Jay to the backboard. Gianna secures his head.

Adam and Kevin noticing that they’re ready to move Jay onto the gurney, move into position to lift the backboard. Sylvie looks at them and then to Jay, ”Ready?” Jay replies with a quiet “Yeah”, his eyes are closed. “Jay! You with us?” “Yeah,” This time stronger as his eyes shoot open. 

They lift Jay onto the gurney and quickly secures the backboard. Sylvie and Gianna roll the gurney to the ambulance. Hailey, Kevin and Adam follow. Sylvie goes in first as the gurney is pushed in and secured. “Who’s riding with us?” She calls out. Gianna runs to the cab getting ready to leave. Hailey looks into the ambulance a bit hesitant. “You should go.” Adam says to her. She looks at him, then Jay, *the memory of Jay being shot crosses her mind*. “Go, Hailey. Be with Jay. We’ll be right behind you.” Adam adds. Hailey quickly nods and climbs in. Adam reaches up and pats Jay’s leg, closes the doors and bangs on them giving the sign to go. 

Sylvie is at Jay’s head getting the blood pressure cuff and Hailey is sitting to his left side looking nervous. Sylvie looks down at Jay. His eyes are closed and it's been awhile since he’s said anything. She places the cuff on his right arm and an O2 monitor on his finger, “BP 131 over 90, heart rate 82, respiration 22 ”.

Hailey looks at Sylvie surprised. It doesn’t take a Rocket Surgeon to know that’s high. “It’s elevated because he’s in pain.” 

“O2 99%. Good. Jay, how you doing?” She asks as she places an oxygen nasal canal on him. His breathing is short. “This will help, concentrate on your breathing.” 

“Your eyes are closed, what’s going on? No sleepin’” 

Jay opens his eyes and looks at her. He’s trying to take deeper breaths. She takes this opportunity to check for a head injury again. He squints at the light and grimaces.

“Looks good. Headache?” Jay closes his eyes and grunts.

“Keep your eyes open for me. We’re almost at Med.” He does as he’s told but remains quiet.

Hailey watches Sylvie take care of Jay. She’s trying to distract her thoughts. Jay’s OK. It’s not like last time but it’s too soon. Sylvie notices Hailey spacing out. “You OK?” she asks.

Hailey, surprised, snaps her head up to look at Sylvie. “Yeah. Fine.” and gives a small smile looking at Jay. 

Hearing the conversation and sensing her thoughts, Jay says in the strongest voice he can muster, “Hailey, I’m good.” He has a need to reassure her, but it's followed by a hiss and another grimace.

“Yeah, I believe you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Don’t worry Jay. I called ahead. They’re waiting for you. One more minute.” Sylvie says looking down at Jay.

“That’s great.” A sarcastic response.

“We’re here.” Sylvie announces as the ambulance pulls up to the ED entrance. Hailey sits up straighter as the rig comes to a stop. Gianna opens the doors and grabs the gurney pulling it out. Sylvie jumps out. April and Choi meet them in the bay.

“Any changes?” Choi asks as they wheel the gurney through the ER to Trauma 1.

“No. Patient remained stable, he didn’t even complain.” Sylvie replies with a smile.

Will looks at his brother as he’s wheeled by, “Jay!” He looks at Maggie. “You know the rules…..but it’s Choi’s discretion.” she says. He looks towards Choi, “I’ll get you after my assessment.”  
“Better than nothing, Dr. Halstead.” Maggie responds..

At this time, Hailey, who was following the gurney, stops in front of Will, “I’ll tell you what I know.”

In Trauma 1, the gurney is right next to the bed, Sylvie and Gianna are unstrapping Jay from the backboard. “OK everyone.” Choi orders “Let’s move him over.” Before Jay even knew what happened he was up in the air, down on a bed and the backboard removed from underneath him. “Ahhh, OW, Jesus! Warning would have been nice!” Jay complains.

Choi is on Jay’s right-side and April is on his left.

“And there it is. Only being nice for the paramedics, Jay?” Choi asks. Jay gives him a stern look as he tries to control his breathing. April removes the nasal canal and says “Let’s take a look at you.” She positions the x-ray to clear his spine. A couple of snaps later Choi looks at the screen and says “All clear, remove the C- collar.”

April removes the collar quickly. “Look at me Jay” Choi says, “Look straight at me”. He does what he’s told. Choi leans over him, shines a light and looks into his eyes. “Still equal and reactive. That’s good.” Jays squints and closes his eyes. “How bad is the headache? He continues.

“Manageable….2-3.” Jay replies

Choi looks at him, “OK, follow my finger.” Choi moves his finger back and forth. Jay’s eyes track the movement. “Good.” He removes the gauze on Jay’s head, looks at the cut and places the gauze back down. “Not too bad but you’ll need sutures.”

He presses his stethoscope to Jay’s right side, “Breath for me.” Jay takes a pained breath. “Good.” He moves to his left side and Jay immediately moans, “Ah Ah.” “I know buddy just one breath.” Jay squeezes his eyes shut, grimaces and takes a very pained breath. “Good lung sounds bilaterally” Jay blows out a studdard breath. 

Choi motions to April to raise the bed. 

“Jay, I’m going to raise your head a little.” April says.   
He looks over and gives a small nod. His face is stern and breathing through his nose.  
“Warning, going to remove your jacket, see what happened to you.” She continues. Jay raises his eyebrows, “This should be fun.” He replies.

The head of the bed is raised.

Choi positions himself so he’s almost directly in front of Jay. Choi places Jay’s left hand in his lap and says, “I’m going to pull you towards me, you ready?” Jay gives a small nod, bracing himself. Choi reaches behind Jay and pulls the sheet towards him. Jay moves to a seated position and immediately groans, “Arrgh”. Choi drops back the sheet and steadies Jay. April moves around to Jay’s right-side and maneuvers his right arm out of his jacket, pushes his jacket back towards the bed and removes the rest of his vest.

“Are we done?!” Jay grunts. “Little bit longer.” Choi replies. April quickly moves to his left side, reaches behind him and pulls his jacket towards her. “Ow OW, ENOUGH!” He’s reaching his limit. “Almost done Jay.” Jay reaches out with his right hand and grabs a fist full of Choi’s scrubs. Choi holds firm. April, as gently as she can, moves the jacket down Jay’s left arm and it's finally off. 

Jay’s breathing heavier now. “Arrgh, that’s it. Put me back down. Please put me back down”, panting now, eyes squeezed shut, head dropped into his chest.

April, with a pair of shears in her hand, reaches for the back of Jay’s shirt and cuts from hem to collar. She removes his shirt from his left shoulder revealing a large black and blue patch on the back of his shoulder and smaller cranberry coloured patches on his lower back. She exchanges a look with Choi. He motions with his head to Jay’s other side. She moves around to Jay’s right, pushes his shirt forward and straightens the sheet, clearing the way so Jay can lie back.  
“Here we go Jay.” Choi says as he slowly positions Jay back down. 

“Damn that hurts!” He says through gritted teeth. Breathing in puffs. “Try to relax Jay.” That’s easier said than done.

April removes the rest of Jay’s shirt and gets him hooked up, blood pressure cuff, O2 monitor and heart rate. She places his right arm straight and preps him for an IV. Jay moves his head towards her and watches her. “I know you don’t like this part.” She starts. In a comforting manner she rubs his forearm, “I’ll make it quick.” True to her word, she does but Jay still flinches as the needle pierces his skin. “All set.”

Choi looks at his vitals. Everything is still elevated but no new changes.

“How’s the pain Jay?” Looking at the dark cranberry coloured patches across his chest and abdomen, paying particular attention to the darker blue on his left side.

“A solid 8.” Jay responds.

Choi is surprised by the candid and short answer but continues his examination. Palpitating Jay’s stomach is several places asking, “This hurt?”. A short “No.” Choi gingerly touches Jay’s ribs on his left side next to his sternum. “Heavy bruising around the 4 and 5.” “Ow OW Stop, please stop” Jay pleads and blows out a breath as Choi stops. “Let's get some films.” He commands. “Alright Jay, need you to roll to your right.” Jay gives him a ‘you can’t be serious look’ but doesn’t have time to object as Choi grabs the sheet behind him and pulls. 

“Jesus!” Jay reacts. Choi takes the opportunity to palpitate Jay’s lower back. “This hurt? On your back.” No” is a grunted response. “Being like this does.”

A plate is placed behind Jay and he’s placed back down. The X-ray machine is placed in front of Jay and snaps a few, first of his chest then his shoulder. Again Choi pulls Jay over and the plate is removed. Jay is breathing heavy and says, “Please let that be it.”

Choi looks at the screens. “Non-displaced fractures rib 4 and 5, non-displaced fractures scapular spine and scapula.”   
“Push 5 mg Morphine and order a head CT.” Jay looks at Choi. “Just enough to take the edge off and the CT is just a precaution.” Choi removes his gloves and walks out of Trauma 1.

______________________________________________________________________

“Hailey. What happened?” Will asks. They are both standing across from Trauma 1, the curtains are drawn.

From behind the curtain- “Ahhh, OW, Jesus! Warning would have been nice!”

Both Hailey and Will look in that direction and then back at each other. Hailey’s face filled with concern, “Jay’s complaining.” He looks at her. “That’s actually good.” 

Sylvie and Gianna walk out with their gurney. Hailey and Will both thank them. Sylvie gives a reassuring pat to Hailey’s arm.

“So what happened.” Will begins again.

Hailey says “Not 100% sure. Working the protest today and Jay got attacked.” Will listens intently with his hands on hips. “By the time I got to him he was on the ground up against a car. I believe they were kicking him. One had a bat. I saw it swing down.” Hailey’s face is filled with emotion but her voice is angry. “I couldn’t get to him, to stop them.” 

“Easy Hailey. It’s not your fault. You guys are out there doing your jobs. I know it’s crazy. You can’t predict people.”

“I’m his partner!”

From behind the curtain- “Ow OW, ENOUGH!”

Both Hailey and Will’s head snap toward the curtain. Will takes a step in that direction and stops for a moment, still looking at the curtain.

From behind the curtain- “Ow OW Stop, please stop!”

Will takes another step. *Will’s thoughts- That’s the second time I’ve heard him say ‘please’. He’s in pain. Why haven’t they given him anything yet?*

“No Dr. Halstead!.” Maggie warns. Will freezes and looks at her. 

“Dr. Choi said he’ll get you.” Her face is empathetic to his plea.

Will returns back to where he was standing with Hailey, his face is stern and clearly not happy.

“I should have been closer.” Hailey says looking down, voice filled with guilt.

Will looks at her. “What’s the odds of catching the people who did this?”

“Not sure. There were a lot of people there.”

Choi walks out of Trauma 1. Will stands up straight and takes a step but Choi is in front of him already with his hands up. 

Choi begins: “He’s banged up. Non-displaced rib fractures 4 and 5, non-displaced fractures of the scapular spine and scapula. Breathing is good. No major head trauma, some light sensitivity and a slight headache. Ordered a head CT as a precaution. He has superficial bruising over his lower back and abdomen. A small head laceration, he’ll need a few sutures. Overall pretty lucky.”

Will listens and when Choi stops opens his mouth to speak but is cut off.

“Yes you can see him before he’s taken for a CT.”

Will takes a step toward Trauma 1 but realizes Hailey doesn’t follow. 

“Come on Hailey. I’m sure he’d rather see you than me.” He says with a smile.

Hailey is hesitant but walks with Will to see Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. I'm happy you are enjoying it. This is my first fanfic and quite honestly my first time writing any story. I don't really know where I'm taking this so we'll find out together. So on with the show.- uconnpaws

Hailey and Will walk into Trauma 1. April was checking Jay’s IV after administering the morphine. It didn’t take long to take effect. Jay’s eyes were closed, head tilted towards the curtains’ opening where they walked through. April gives them both a nod as she walks out. 

Will and Hailey both looked at Jay. He was bare-chested, bruises all too clear on white complexion, scars from bullet wounds, one faded, one more recent. Both a reminder that life as you know it can change in a second.

Will looks at the screens. His pad chirps a notification. Choi had sent him Jay’s chart as a courtesy. He smiles and flips through it; then back at the screens. He looks up and sees Hailey. She’s looking at Jay, deep in thought. She takes in the light and dark bruises. Her eyes wander from the bullet wounds to his face.

“He’s just snoozing.” Will whispers to Hailey. “He wasn’t given much morphine but enough to relax him. His body wants rest. He may be listening to us but I doubt it.” Looking at is respiration. He points, “It’s too rhythmic.” Hailey just smiles and nods.

April walks in with a heated blanket and a suture tray. She covers Jay with the blanket. She whispers to Will, “Small comforts. We’ll put a gown on him after, give him a break for now. It’s going to be a bit CT is backed up. Choi’s with another patient, he wants to know if you’ll do his sutures.”

Will looks up and quickly nods looking at the tray. April whispers, “Call if you need anything.” “Thanks.”

Hailey looks at Will, says “I should go. Jay needs his rest.

Will ignores what she says. “You want to know a secret?” He’s arranging the tray, opening up the pad he’ll use to put over Jay’s head so just the wound is visible. 

Hailey looks up and raises her eyebrows toward Will. 

Will walks over towards her and motions to Jay’s left side. He is facing both of them. 

Will removes Jay’s watch. “Hold that for him?” He whispers, Hailey nods. “Take his wrist,” He demonstrates with his fingers underneath Jay’s wrist and his thumb where his watch was. Will removes his hand. Hailey gives him the ‘Really?’ look. “Go ahead, it’ll be alright.”

Hailey walks closer to Jay’s left side and hovers over his wrist before placing her fingers underneath his wrist and places her thumb where his watch was. She looks up at Will with a ‘What now?’ look.

Will walks around and retrieves the suture kit, getting it in place. “Now rub the back of his wrist.” Hailey raises her eyebrows, questioning. “Go ahead,” Will encourages. Hailey gently rubs the back of Jay’s wrist. Jay’s breathing changes just a bit, picks up ever so slightly. 

“Jay?” Will starts. “Mmm” is his response. “Going to get you fixed up here. You need some sutures. You know the drill. A little pinch of lidocaine and then some pressure. Piece of cake.” Another “Mmm” from Jay. Will smiles as he puts his gloves on. Hailey stops rubbing Jay’s wrist.

While Will is lifting the suturing pad over Jay’s head he says, "Putting this pad over the side of your head, You don’t need to see this.” Jay’s eyes are closed and doesn’t respond. Will looks at the screen. His breathing has evened out. He looks to Hailey and nods towards her hand holding Jay’s wrist. She starts to rub the back of his wrist and his breathing picks up like before.   
“You ready Jay?” Another “Mmm”. Hailey continues to rub his wrist. Will starts the process; removes the gauze- the bleeding has stopped, rinses out the cut and pats dry. 

He injects some lidocaine, Jay responds with an angry grunt. “I know just a few pinches.” Hailey instinctively rubs Jay’s wrist with a little more pressure. Not sure who’s she trying to comfort him or herself. 

Will says to Jay as he’s suturing, “You're getting spoiled here. April doesn’t bring just anyone a heated blanket.” 

“I’m the good brother.” Jay responds very sleepy. 

“Oh is that so?”

“Mmm” 

Hailey smiles at the brothers exchange. 

“Your partner’s here, Jay.” Will continues.

“Hailey?” A very sleepy whisper.

“Yeah Jay.” She answers.

“Red shoes.” He slurs.

“Red shoes?” She repeats.

“Mmm, what I remember.”

Will looks up questioning as he’s finishing up.

“OK Jay.” Hailey says.

The nurse from CT walks in and looks at Will, then down at her chart. “Jay Halstead?”

“Yes.” Will responds. He’s all done as he removes the pad and pats the sutures. ”Looks good.” He says to himself.

Hailey let’s go of Jay’s wrist and steps back. The nurse checks Jay’s wrist band and says, “Should take about 45 minutes and then he’ll be back.”

“Thank you” They both say.

Jay is wheeled out of the room.

Hailey looks at Will with a questioning look. She fidgets with Jay’s watch.

“Something our Mother used to do. Don’t tell him I told you.” Will says as he puts a finger to his lips “Shh”

Hailey smiles but it quickly fades.

“What’s wrong?” Will questions while removing his gloves.

A quick “Nothing” and then “I’m fine.”

“Come on.”

Hailey looks at Will somewhat defeated. “It’s just…(She huffs). Jay doesn’t complain, especially about pain.” 

Will gives a crooked smile. “Broken scapula, the great equalizer. Jay’s as tough as they come but THAT injury. Another level.”

Hailey nods her understanding. Her phone alerts and she says, “I got to go. Adam and Kev are in the waiting room. They got something. Keep me updated?”

“Will do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hailey walks into the waiting room.

“How’s Jay?” Adam asks

“He’s banged up. Two broken ribs and a broken scapula- shoulder blade, stitches.” Hailey responds.

“Ouch.” Kevin says. “Broken Scapula. Knew a guy in the academy broke his falling down some stairs, no joke.”

Hailey, looking to change the subject. “You said you have something?” 

Adam starts, “Kim pulled some traffic footage from the march.” He leans over to show Hailey the video on his phone. “Lucky for us there was a traffic cam where Jay was attacked. You can see the offenders near the car. They take off as we approach. Get in a grey Toyota sedan. Kim was able to get the plate, got a name and an address, Kev and I are heading there now.”

Hailey, looking at the phone says “Wait, go back. Are those red shoes?”

Adam questions, “What?”

“Red shoes. One of the offenders that got into the car, right there, are those shoes red?”

“Looks possible.” Kevin says, “I’ll call Kim and see if she can enhance it.”

Adam looks at Hailey with a questioning look.

“It’s what Halstead said. He remembered red shoes.” Haley responds

Adam nods and asks, “Can you think of anything else? Anything before the attack?”

She looks at him folding her arms around herself, “Someone shouted from behind us.” She starts to slowly pace a bit, “I turned, heard Jay’s call, started making my way back to where I last saw him, then the three offenders….” She trails off at the memory.

“What was the shout? Do you remember what was said?”

Hailey stops pacing and looks at Adam. “Something like ‘you racist cops aren’t welcome here no more”, there might have been more.”

“So someone knew you were cops, or at least Jay was a cop.”

Hailey continues to pace, “I’ve heard that phrase before, at the shooting where that little girl was hit by a stray bullet.” 

“That’s the same neighbourhood where the car is registered. I’ll call Voight.” Kevin chimes in.

“We questioned a man who was there, said he didn’t see anything. He got a little lippy with Jay, said racists cops aren’t welcome in the neighbourhood.” Hailey stops pacing facing Adam.

“Think you could recognize him if you see him again.” Adam asks.

“I could.” replies Hailey.

“Good. We’re going to check it out, let you know if we find anything.”

“I’ll go with.”

“No Hailey, stay with Jay. You know how he hates hospitals.” Adam smiles at her.

Adam and Kevin go to follow the lead. Hailey watches them leave and sits down in the waiting room.

At the district in the Intelligence office:

“Sarge!” Kim walks briskly into Voight’s office holding a tablet. “You see this?”  
She turns it so he can look. It’s a video from the march, it shows three men, two kicking a man up against a car. The man is on his side, his hands and arms up trying to protect his head. The third is recording with his phone standing there. Suddenly one man stops kicking and raises a bat above his head and swings down on the man. A shout can be heard, ‘Look over there!’ The video ends.

“Hashtag ‘kick a cop’. Kevin says Jay remembered ‘red shoes’. The man recording in this video is wearing red shoes.” Kim adds.

As Voight stands to leave, Deputy Superintendent Miller walks in, she hears Kim.

“Sergeant, hope you’re not going on a vendetta.”

“Just following a lead, Superintendent. By the way, Halstead’s going to be OK. Thanks for asking.” Voight is short.  
“I already spoke to the hospital, Sergeant. Do I need to remind you about reform? I don’t want a repeat performance, do this by the book. Red shoes hardly seem like a solid lead.” Miller follows.

“Halstead remembered red shoes. Now I can only imagine that that was the one thing he could see while he was trying to protect himself as he was getting kicked on the ground.” Voight is angry but controlling himself well.  
“So excuse me we have a team to back up.” Voight exits quickly past Miller. Kim looks at her then follows Voight.

In the neighborhood:

“That’s the car. That’s the address.” Kevin says to Adam as they’re sitting in their car.

Adam two-ways Voight, “Sarge we have three men sitting outside the address. Car is here.” 

“OK, Kim and I will take the back.” 

Adam and Kevin start walking over to the three men. The three men are drinking, one keeps showing the others his phone, then all they start laughing. He puts the phone away as he sees Adam and Kevin walking towards them. They all tense up. “Chicago PD, we just want to ask you some questions’’ barely was said as all three sprinted for the backyard. “STOP POLICE!”

Kevin easily caught up to one and tackled him to the ground. Adam ran past and grabbed another as he had trouble going over the fence. The last man made it over the fence but ran right into Voight with his gun raised at the man. He stopped and put his hands up and went to his knees. Kim quickly cuffed him.

Kevin and Adam both had their suspects cuffed and were walking them towards their cars. As they walk past the suspects’ car Adam looks in and sees a baseball bat.

“Well what is that? Looks like evidence.”

“Evidence?” one of the suspects asks.

“Evidence in an assault of a Police Officer. Now get in the car!”

At Chicago Med:

Hailey sits in the waiting room fidgeting with Jay’s watch. Will walks up to her and she looks up.  
Will says, “Jay’s such a watch guy. The more functions the better.”

Hailey smiles at him and says, “I know. We were on a stakeout, late, nothing going on and he started talking about how much his watch can do. He was so giddy talking about it.”

Will smiles. “He’s back from CT. All good. You can go in and see him. He’s a little cranky. They had to lay him down for the CT, not the best position for him. I’m going to talk with Choi when he has a moment to see what needs to be done to get him out of here.”

“Thank you.” Hailey replies and walks toward Jay’s room.

Jay is in bed. His head raised at an angle trying to hide the pain. April is helping him put on a gown, loosely putting it over his chest and snapping it over his shoulders but not before Hailey gets a look at Jay’s chest. Bruises becoming a dark blue and purple over his ribs. Jay sees her and notices the direction of her eyes.

“How’s the angle of the bed Jay?” Aprils asks. “It’s got to be just right. A balance between the shoulder and the ribs.”

“It’s good. Thank you” Jay responds.

“Call if you need anything.” April says to Jay. She looks and smiles at Hailey then leaves the room.

Hailey walks over to Jay. He can feel the tension coming from her. 

“I remember you saying that blue looks good on me.” Jay smirks trying to lighten the mood.

Hailey gives a half smile, “Will is checking with Choi to see when you can leave. I know that was your next question.”

“Can’t be soon enough.” Jay tries to get a little more comfortable in the bed but when he moves he quickly grimaces and stops. A short “Ahh” escapes.

“Will said you were cranky.” Jay gives her a stern look.

“Any leads?” Jay asks.

“Yeah. Kim found traffic footage.” Keeping her answers short.

Jay raises his eyebrows, “That’s it, or is that all you want to tell me.”

Hailey takes a deep breath and signs. 

“Kim found internet footage of the march. It shows…..three offenders...they were.” She looks at Jay, he responds. “I want to see it.”

“Jay?”

“No Hailey.” He’s starting to get worked up. “I WANT to see it. I have to.”

“Why Jay?”

“Because……..Hailey, they got the jump on me. I couldn’t defend myself……..and if I couldn’t defend myself…….how could I protect you, my partner.” The last few words are just a whisper. He’s breathing a bit harder now. He right hand hovering over his ribs.

“Jay don’t blame yourself. You were blindside by all accounts three men. I don't know anyone who could defend themselves in that situation.”

Jay huffs and closes his eyes, a hint of a grimace on his face, trying to control his breathing.

“Jay.” No response. “Jay”, a little more forceful. “You’re in pain. I'll get April.”

“No. I’m fine. I don’t want anything.” Hailey gives him a sympathetic look.

Will walks in and says happily “Good News Jay” he has a long ice bag in his hand but his face falls when he sees Jay. “What’s wrong?”

Will quickly moves to Jay’s side. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Is it your side?” He asks as he brings his stethoscope to Jay’s chest. Jay sucks in a breath. “STOP!” Will’s head snaps and gives him a look.

“Hurts to take a breath, talk.” Jay finally says, knowing he won’t win this fight.

“Is it OK just lying there?” Jay nods as Will listens to him breathe.

“Well, Jay you have two broken ribs right here.” as he motions over the left side of his chest. “And a broken scapula. So that means every time you breathe or take a deep breath your chest expands putting pressure on these broken bones. It’s gonna hurt like a bear.”

“That’s awesome.” Jay says quietly 

“Well the good news is, that hard head of yours is in good shape. I’m trying to convince Choi to release you.” He looks at Hailey and continues, “under someone’s care.”

Jay’s face lights up and looks over to Hailey. 

“I’ll see what Voight says.” She says.

“It’s not a done deal yet.” Will continues, “So for now, let's get some ice on that shoulder, control the swelling.” 

Hailey steps clear of the bed watching Will. 

“Now Jay just lean forward a bit and I’ll place this behind you.” Will instructs.

Jay obeys his brother but grunts through the process. He lets out a slow breath as he leans back down. He looks at Will.

“Hopefully it’ll help. Jay don’t try to ‘tough-guy’ this out, OK. It’s a very painful injury. No one would think any less of you.” Will teases.

Hailey’s phone buzzes with a text.

“They have the suspects at the district, want to know if I can leave.”

“That was fast.” Will reacts.

“Everything is on the internet. I'll see what Voight says about you being released.”

Jay smiles at Hailey, “You should go. I’m good.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will is looking over Jay’s monitors.

“Will I’m good. Just let me know when I can go.” Jay clearly aggravated.

“Humor me for a bit.”

“Unruly patient Dr. Halstead?” Trudy says as she walks into the room. 

Jay looks up surprised.

“Oh nothing I can’t handle, Sergeant Platt.”

She turns to Jay, “Let your brother do his Doctor thing. I swear Halstead means “stubborn” in some language.”

Will smiles at Trudy but more that Jay settles and lets him continue. He looks back at the monitors and then at the tablet. He approaches Jay and starts to examine Jay’s abdomen.  
Jay’s starts to protest but a quick look from Trudy quiets him. Will continues, right side no reaction, moves to the left side and Jay tenses, jaw tight.

“Bear with me Jay.” 

He presses down gently on his lower left side. Jay’s eyes screw shut and a grimace. Will moves to his left flank between his ribs and hip. Jay jerks back with a growl. “Ahhhrr.”

“I need you to roll a little to you right.”

Jay reaches out with his right hand to the bed rail and leverages himself to roll slightly.

Will holds him steady with his left hand on his hip. Will lifts up Jay’s gown to look, darker bruises are forming on his flank and lower back. Will listens to Jay’s breathing on his back trying to avoid the bruising on his shoulder blade. Breathing has become more rapid and short.

“How’s the pain?”

“Enough!” Jay grunts. 

Will looks at Jay. Then a small whisper. “Will, please.”

“OK roll back.” Will helps him settle back, keeping a hand on Jay’s forearm.

“I’m going to talk with Choi but it looks like kidney trauma. He’ll possibly order a urine analysis and an ultrasound.” 

“Sounds like fun.”

“A hard one to diagnose too with the fractures to the scapula and ribs. A lot of pain in that general area but luckily you have a brother who works here and knows when you’re not being completely truthful about pain.”

Jay looks up questioning. “Your vitals Jay. I know when somethings off.”

“In the meantime we’ll get you something for the pain.” Will says rubbing Jay’s left forearm.

“Trudy, keep an eye on him will ya?”

“I’m not going anywhere Doc.” Trudy speaks up

Will walks out leaving Jay and Trudy. It’s quiet for a moment. Trudy is taking in what Will said, then she breaks the silence.

“You know Chuckles, you have to stop getting hurt. I don’t know how many more hospital trips Goldielocks can take.”

Jay looks at her understanding her nickname for Hailey.

“She was so worried when you were shot and she’s back, what? A month from NY and you’re back in. She really cares for you Halstead.”

Jay’s listening and concentrating on what Trudy is saying.

“And don’t give me ‘She’s my partner BS’. I’ve been a cop a long time. For both of you to be detectives, you are really clueless sometimes.”

At District 21:

Hailey walks into Intelligence and sees three photos on the whiteboard. 

“That’s him!” as she walks up and points to the middle picture. “That’s the one Jay and I questioned; told us that racist cops were not welcomed in the neighbourhood.” She turns and faces the team.

“That’s James Watson.” Adam says as he walks to the board. Points to the left picture. “His brother Jordan Watson” he points to the right picture “and their cousin Shawn Roberts.”

“James has no priors but his brother and cousin were pickuped nearly three years ago on a traffic violation. The Police report reads that they were uncooperative, assaulted the officers questioning them and resisted arrest. Patrol found half a dozen joints in the car.”

“So they have a history of violence.” Hailey states.

Kevin continues. “The arresting officers were Doyle and Cooper.”

“Doyle?”

“Yeah this was just before he made Detective. These were the ‘intake’ photos.”

Kevin puts up pictures of two young black men badly beaten. “Resisting arrest.”

Hailey looks at the photos and then at the team. “Where are they?”

“James is in holding. Jordan and Shawn are here.” Voight tells her.

“I want to do this, Sarge.”

Deputy Superintendent Miller walks in and looks at the board. “Are these the men you picked up?”

“Yes.” Voight replies

“On what grounds?”

“On the grounds that they ran when my officers went to question them. That they are three black men who were at the address that the car was registered to. That same car that we have on video, that three men got into after assaulting Detective Halstead.”

Voight was fuming. “Is that enough ‘By the book for you?’”

“Sergeant, again I’m on your side. My only concern is that it’s done right. Carry on.”   
She turns and walks out.

Voight gives her a stern look and adds, “By the way, the man in holding is wearing red shoes.” She stops for a second but doesn’t turn around then continues down the stairs.

“Kevin. Adam. You talk to Jordan. Kim, you’re with me.” He looks at Hailey. “You’re too close.”

As Adam walks by to interview Jordan he gives Hailey an assuring look. “We got this.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin starts, “Jordan Watson, pretty clean record except for drug possession, resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer following a traffic stop.”

“Drug possession? When is a couple of joints a major crime?” 

Hailey is in the viewing room watching their interview when her phone alerts, she looks down and reads the text and releases a big sigh. Types a short reply. She looks back into the interview room.

“The resisting and assault?” Adam adds

“Man those cops set us up! How can you get ‘pulled over’ when you’re not even driving? My cousin and I were just smoking. Those cops were bored. Just like you are.”

Kevin and Adam exchange looks.

“Just going to ask you some questions?” Adam continues.

“Yeah” Jordan laughs “Just like that night.”

“Where were you, your brother and cousin earlier?” 

“You asking me questions you already know the answers to?

In the other interrogation room:

Showing Shawn the traffic video, “You see, we have you here.” Kim starts

Shawn looks at the video but shows no expression.

Voight states, “That man, you’re beating he’s a cop. He’s my cop. So you better start talking.”

“Looks like someone laying down some justice. Doesn’t mean it was me.”

Voight quickly stands up but Kim interrupts him, “Sarge.” and motions ‘outside’.

Kim and Voight walk into the hall where Adam and Kevin are after walking out of their room, Hailey joins them.

“They’re not going to say much tonight. Let’s give them a night to think about it.” Kim suggests.

“Alright.” Voight agrees “Maybe OCD will find something on their phones. Some forensics on that bat. Let’s get some rest and hit it in the morning.”

At the hospital: 

Will walks in with April. “Sergeant Platt could we have a few?”

“Yeah of course. I’ll be right outside.”

“Alright Jay, I need a urine sample. Then we’re going to perform an ultrasound.” 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to work on family?” Jay asks

“Well.” April interrupts “Your brother is next to useless when you're in here so might as well get some use out of him.”

Will smiles. “Jay, you think you can provide a sample?” Holding up the container.

Jay looks over at April and then Will. “I’ll give you a moment.” April says  
Will hands the open container to Jay, he takes it and raises his eyebrows to Will.

“OK, OK” Will says, walking out, drawing the curtain around the bed. “Let me know if you need any help.”

“I won’t.” Jay responds. 

Jay mentally prepares himself for what he has to do. He carefully positions himself. He grunts and a few “ow ow ow”s. 

“You alright in there?”

A pained “Yes!” 

“Jesus!”

“Jay you alright?” *silence* “I’m coming in.”

“NO. I’m good.” Will can hear Jay breathing hard and then the bed squeak.  
“Alright. All done.”  
Will looks at the sample on the tray and then at Jay.

“Unless its ‘that time of the month’ for me, I’m sure it’s not supposed to look like that.” Jay tries to joke.

Will gives him a reassuring smile. “April, will you take this to the lab?” as he’s securing the lid.

“Yes Dr. Halstead.”

As April walks out Trudy notices the colour of the sample. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes slightly shaking her head.

“You OK Jay?” He’s breathing trying to control the pain.

“Never knew it could hurt this much moving around.”

“I know, I’ll make this as quick as I can. I need you to lean forward and sit up.”

Jay gives him the ‘you got to be kidding me’ look. “Just for a minute. I have to see how damaged the kidney is.”

Jay leans forward from his angled lying position to a sitting position. Will pushes up his gown then puts the ultrasound wand on his flank, Jay reacts “OW! ARRHH”

“I know, I know” Will slowly moves the wand while looking at the screen.

“EMMph. AHH…..Will?” Jay eyes squeezed shut   
“Almost.”

“Sweet JESUS! Will!”  
“Alright, lean back”  
Jay settles back, grateful that Will is done. Then Will puts the wand on his abdomen. 

“STOP!” Jay painfully breathes. “Give me a minute…..please.”

Will waits a moment as he watches his brother painfully breathe, he takes a breath then holds it, then repeats the painful breathing rhythm.

“Try to breath normally, Jay.” 

He looks at his brother then closes his eyes and concentrates on his breathing.

After a minute or two Will continues, places the wand on Jay’s abdomen. Jay grunts and hisses. Will looks at the screen, moves the wand a little. “That’s it. All done.”  
“Good news. Your kidney is intact. But it's effectively ‘bruised’, so get used to seeing blood in your urine for a few days.” He puts Jay’s gown back over him.

“Wonderful” Jay breathes “So when can I leave?”

“It’s late. We’ll monitor you tonight and see how you are in the morning.”

Jay looks at him disappointed but breathing a little more normally.

Will reaches for Jay’s IV to inject a cocktail of sedative and pain med.

“No Will!”

“Jay, you need to rest. It’s just enough to help you sleep, you’ll be able to wake up.”

Jay eyes Will then nods.

Will walks out. Trudy says, “Your bedside manner needs work Doc.”

“I don’t like doing that to anyone, never mind my own brother. He should be on stronger pain medication. He doesn’t like them. I’m trying to respect his wishes.” Will feels guilty for hurting his brother but it was necessary. “You can go back in. I’m going to get him some more ice.”

Trudy walks in. Jay is still breathing a bit heavy, eyes closed.

Will returns with another ice bag and places a blanket at the foot of the bed. He walks up to Jay and picks up his left wrist. He starts rubbing the top of his wrist and says, “Just some more ice now.”

“Mmmm” Jay responds as Will lifts up his wrist and places the ice to his left flank then places his wrist back down.

Will turns to Trudy. “Are you staying a little while?” She nods. “Can you remove the ice in 20 minutes? If he’s cold after, put the blanket over him?”

“Of course. Thanks Doc.” Will nods at Trudy “He knows you’re doing the best for him.’’ Will smiles and walks out.

About an ½ hour later

Hailey walks quietly into Jay’s room and sees Trudy putting the blanket over Jay.  
“He was shivering, some ice therapy. Will gave him a sedative and some pain meds. Anything on the offenders?” She keeps her voice quiet as Jay is snoozing.

“They’re not talking. Going to make another run at them in the morning.” Hailey’s voice is quiet too.

Trudy moves to the foot of Jay's bed.

“Thanks for staying Sarge. Keeping me up on his condition.” Hailey says.

Trudy smiles, “Jay’s one of the toughest cops I know but this is rough, even for him. They really did a number on him. Got to make it stick Hailey.”

“We will Sarge. You texted something about his kidney?”

“Yeah. Will did an ultrasound….” Trudy stops talking. Hailey looks at her, for her to continue.  
“I wasn’t in the room but you could hear him. Even after the pain meds. He was in pain. I saw the urine sample. I’m no doctor but I know blood when I see it.”

Hailey takes a big breath and looks at Jay. “I should have been here.”

“Will said his left kidney is bruised.” 

Hailey raised her eyebrows at her. “I got ears, Upton. He’ll be hurting for a while.”

Trudy gathers her things and gets ready to leave. “He’ll need some help when he gets discharged. I’ll let Vought know.” 

Hailey gives her a knowing nod. “Get some rest Hailey.”

“Thanks Sarge…..for being with him. I wanted to be there when they brought the offenders in but I didn’t want him to be alone.” 

“Don’t mention it. We take care of each other…..the ones we love.” Trudy leaves the room.

Trudy’s words linger in the room. Hailey pulls the chair to Jay’s bedside. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out his watch, holds it in her hand. She reaches up with her left hand and grabs his wrist. She starts to rub the back of his wrist with her thumb and says, “We’ll get them, Jay.”

Jay’s breathing changes ever so slightly and his eyes slowly open to half mast, looking at Hailey. It takes a moment but she realizes Jay’s awake.

“Sorry I woke you.” She looks down at her hand on his wrist, the memory of what happened before, of course he was going to wake up.

“I was just snoozing.” He closes his eyes again. “Sarge leave?”

Hailey moves her hand up to his forearm. “Sorry that was my doing. I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“It’s alright. Nice that she was here. Surprisingly good bedside manner.” Jay takes a deeper breath and immediately winces. 

“I’ll get a nurse.”

“No it’s alright.” He sleepily opens his eyes to her. “Anything on the case?” he says slowly, fighting sleep.

“They’re in custody. Don’t worry about anything, get some sleep.” Hailey continues to rub his forearm, convinced he didn’t hear what she said. His eyes closed after asking her the question and his breathing as even out.


	8. Chapter 8

Overnight at the hospital:

Hailey was hesitant when the orders came down that they would be working the march. But they were ready, well she thought they were, if anything was to happen. She was wrong. But it was going so smooth. People were preaching a positive change and she was hopeful that it could really happen. How could it not? So many people were here marching peacefully. But it was too good to be true and true to form, it only takes a handful to ruin the day. 

How did it change so quickly? After running so many scenarios through her head her mind said enough. She settled in a chair next to Jay’s bed. He was sleeping soundly. His body finally getting the rest it needed.

Hailey was sleeping in the chair next to Jay’s bed; someone, probably Will, put a blanket over her during the night when she was woken by someone mumbling. She was awake in an instant. Alert to Jay’s condition. He was dreaming, face in a slight frown but she couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

She was just about to touch his forearm when she heard, “Hailey.” It was just a whisper. She stopped and stared. “Wait.” Jay’s breathing picked up slightly and his right hand twitched. He continued a few mumbled words she couldn’t understand, then “Don’t Hailey!” His voice a stronger whisper. “Stay back.”

He’s dreaming of the attack. He doesn’t want her coming to him. He must have heard her calling for him. Jay was becoming more animated in his dream, his right arm started to rise off the bed then suddenly he brought both his arms over his face. His right arm complied but his left only partially moved before he screamed.

Jay’s eyes flew open instantly. His dream is quickly forgotten. “AAHHHH!” His eyes screwed shut. He tries to turn to his left as his left arm falls to his side, grabbing toward his left shoulder.

Hailey pushes the call button and Jay’s continues to writhe in pain. He hasn’t noticed that she is in the room. 

“Help is on the way, Jay.” Hailey hopes it sounds stronger than she feels right now.

He holds his breath and looks at her. His eyes wide and then a grimace, grunting out the breath he was holding as he rolls onto his back. The night nurse rushes in to Jay’s side, looking at the monitors. “What happened?” She questions Hailey.

“He was dreaming and moved suddenly.”  
The nurse turns her attention to Jay, “Mr. Halstead?” 

“Yeah.” He replies painfully, opening his eyes slightly still trying to control the pain.

“Where’s it hurting? How’s the pain?”

Jay hovers his right hand over his chest and motions his finger up and down his left side. “Bad.”

Before she could respond Will enters the room. She relays the information to him.

Jay upon seeing his brother “I’m alright Will.” clearly still in pain, breathing heavy, “I’m alright.”

“Sure.” Will starts to check over Jay. He brings his stethoscope to Jay’s chest. Jay quickly grabs Will’s wrist. 

“Stop it Will!”  
“Just STOP!” He growls at Will. Head pops up looking hard at Will.

Will is stunned by Jay’s reaction and stares back at him, searching his eyes. Is he here with us? Is he having an episode? Head injury?

Softly “Jay.” 

Jay softens, head falls back to the pillow, breathing still filled with pain and closes his eyes. He let’s go of Will's wrist.

“Jay” Will whispers again. “You know where you are?”

“In a hospital looking at your ugly mug.” looking at Will.

Will takes this opportunity to shine a light in his eyes for responsiveness. Surprisingly Jay complies. But when he reached to put his stethoscope on Jay’s chest.

“No.” The adrenaline of the dream fading but the pain of the sudden movement still present. 

“A quick listen.” He doesn’t wait for a response and listens to Jay’s pained breathing.

Will turns to the nurse and orders another sedative-pain cocktail. The nurse leaves the room.

“I’m giving you something stronger Jay. I know you don’t want it but ..”

“No Will.” 

“You’re in pain.” Will is getting irritated with Jay’s behavior.

“I said, No.” 

Will puts his hands on his hips and says “Fine.” He turns to Hailey who has watched all this play out, “If he gets worse, you call me.”

Hailey nods. Will gives Jay one last look, shakes his head and walks out.

“It would help, you know.”

“You too Hailey?” He opens his eyes looking toward her.

“You’re in pain Jay.” She tries to reason.

“I hate this. I hate being here.”

Silence falls between them. Hailey walks up to his bed.

“Why didn't you want me to help you?”

Jay looks up with surprise.

“You were talking in your dream.”

He looks away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh we’re going to talk about it.” Jay may be able to give his brother crap but she’s not having it. “I’m in a hospital, at your bedside, you start saying my name in your dream. We’re talking about it!”

“Hailey there’s nothing to talk about.”

She just stares at him, face stern.

Jay looks at Hailey, his breathing finally getting under control and closes his eyes in defeat. He blows out a breath, slowly looks at her “Like I said before, I couldn’t defend myself.”

“You’re going to have to give me more than that.”

Jay looks down to the bed, “I was on the ground. It felt like I was being hit from every direction. I was disoriented.” He looks at her. “If you got involved………..”

Hailey puts her hand on his forearm reassuringly. 

“It wasn’t just me. Adam and Kevin were right there.”

Jay nods and moves to get more comfortable. He grunts in pain at the movement.

“How ‘bout those pain meds?”

“I’m good, lets me know I’m alive.” He looks up with a slight smile.

Hailey shakes her head in disbelief and eyes the blanket on his bed. She picks it up and covers him with it. Jay watches her movements. Then she pulls the chair to the bedside and adjusts her own blanket. She is quiet and lets out a breath.

“So I guess ‘Our thing’ extends to hospitals.” Jay says 

“I guess so. But I have to be honest, I’d rather be anywhere else and with different circumstances.”

“Thanks for staying.” Jay says with sincerity. 

Hailey smiles, “You should get some rest.”


	9. Chapter 9

Early morning at the hospital

Hailey slowly wakes up and sees Will looking over Jay’s monitors, checking his IV line and his pulse for himself as Jay sleeps.

“Morning” Hailey whispers not to wake Jay.

“Early Morning” Will matches her volume

Hailey checks Jay’s watch 4 am. “He seems to be sleeping soundly, looks more relaxed.” She continues to whisper.

“Yeah.” Will says with a mischievous smile. “After you two fell asleep I gave him some extra relief; more than what he was getting. It’ll help him sleep in comfort, plus he’ll need it when he starts doing his breathing exercises.”

“Well played Dr. Halstead.” Hailey smiles.

“He might be angry with me but he’ll get over it. Sometimes you have to save him from himself.”

Hailey gives a knowing nod. “I should be going. Questioning the offenders in a couple of hours.” She looks at Jay.

“He’ll be sleeping for awhile. I’ll text you an update.”

“Thank you.”

At District 21 Adam, Kevin and Kim are in the bullpen:

Hailey walks in, Kim looks up and asks “How’s Jay?”

Hailey puts her coffee down and takes off her coat, “Fine, considering.”

Kevin interrupts with “OCD got this video off of James’s phone. Sarge! Come see this.”

Voight walks out of his office and the others hover over Kevin’s desk. The video shows a street full of people walking forward, a man dressed in black, face covered, when a baseball bat comes into view swinging into the back of another man. As the man fails to his knees, a two-way radio he was talking into hits the ground. Chants of “Defund the Police” can be heard.  
“That’s Jay!” Kim says.  
He is on all fours when another similar dressed person kicks into his midsection, the man with the bat joins in with several quick kicks. Jay is being pushed backwards with every kick. He looks disoriented when a big kick lands into Jay’s chest; he’s lifted backwards into a car and slides down. Both men rapidly kick into Jay as he’s on his side and tries to protect head. One of the men can be heard saying, “How do you like it? Not much fun now, is it?”   
“Look over there!” Kevin’s voice can be heard. The man raises the bat and swings down onto Jay. The video goes blurry with motion, a glimpse of red sneakers and then ends.

“They knew he was a cop.” Adam says

“Jay and I questioned James after that little girl was shot. He must have recognized him.” Hailey responds. She is barely controlling her anger after seeing Jay attacked.

“Any forensics on the bat?” Voight asks

“Nothing that can be identified. Nothing we can trace back to the offenders, too many hands have been it.” Adam explains.

“Yeah but he doesn’t know that.” Voight says as he walks to the interrogation room where Shawn is.

He bursts into the room. Shawn is lying down but sits up when Voight enters the room.

“We got the bat. The bat we found in your cousin's car. The same car that you all got into after attacking my officer. Fingerprints on it trace back to you. Do yourself a favor, tell me what happened- work out a deal.”

“I don’t need a deal. I didn’t do anything. As far as the bat, I’m in a softball league, we play on Thursdays. I’m leading the league in home runs. I expect to get it back too.” Shawn answers.

“You’re telling me you weren’t at the march?”

“I wasn’t there. You got the wrong guy.” Shawn deadpans.

Voight hastily leaves the room and walks into the bullpen. “He’s not talking. Claims he’s in a softball league.”

“Sarge, look at this.” Kim puts up a photo of a man on the white board. “This is Cooper. Doyle’s partner. Same height. Same hair colour as Halstead. From behind they could be mistaken for each other.”

“Wait. What are we looking at here? Payback?” Adam asks and continues, “Doyle and Cooper tune up Jordan and Shawn up on a trumped up traffic violation and years later, randomly run into a cop that looks like Cooper and decide to seek payback.”

“You can hear on the video, “‘How do you like it?’” Kim answers.

“What if James tipped them off?” Hailey starts. “He knows Jay from the questioning about the shooting and tells his brother and cousin. Hell, they may have been going to all the marches looking for this ‘Cooper’ and then yesterday they saw Jay.”

Deputy Superintendent Miller walking in hears what Hailey has said. “You have enough to make a charge, Sergeant Voight?”

“We’re working the case. We have a..”

“I know what you have Sergeant, two men up here that you claim were at the march and one in holding that had a video of Halstead’s attack. That, by the way, he said he recorded to show the police in hopes of helping us find the assailants. You have no evidence and only a theory to go on. You better find something soon or kick them. The Press are starting to ask uncomfortable questions about Police looking to close this quickly without much to go on. The clock is ticking.”

“Understood.”

Miller leaves the bullpen.

“We gotta get out there and find something concrete that links these three to the attack. “Cause I really don’t want this getting out that you can attack a cop and get away with it.”

On the street where the march took place:

Adam and Kim are walking down a sidewalk towards Kevin and Hailey.

“We’ve been out here for hours.” Adam starts “Most people weren’t here when the march went through.”

“What’s that? A security camera?” Hailey asks

They look in the direction she’s pointing. They start walking in that direction. Kim pulls out her phone and holds up a video of the original traffic footage of James Watson’s car.

“This looks like where Watson’s car was parked when they all got in it. You think that camera might have gotten it?” Kims asks

“Worth a shot.” Hailey answers just as her phone buzzed with a text. She looks at it and a smile escapes.

“That Will?” Kim asks 

“Yeah. Jay’s awake.”

“You should go. We got this.” Kim adds. 

“Thanks.”

Afternoon at the Hospital:

Jay slowly awakes. Droopy eyes scan over his room. He’s alone. He closes his eyes and slowly shifts in the bed, testing his movements, surprised when that piercing pain from before isn’t there. Will walks into the room carrying drinks and sandwiches.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Will cheerfully greets Jay and moves a tray in front of Jay, placing a drink and sandwich on it.

“Hey.” Jay responds 

“Turkey on rye and iced tea.”

“Thanks. What time is it? Aren’t you working?” Jay questions

“Shift ended this morning. Caught a nap and thought we could have a late lunch. I have tonight off, dayshift tomorrow.”

“Late?” Jay cautiously moves to get ready to eat. Testing the limits to see what hurts, small grimaces at certain movements.

“Just before 3.”

Jay looks at Will raising his eyebrows.

“How are you feeling?” Will asks, starting to eat.

“Surprising well.” As Jay takes a bite. 

Will snickers. 

“What?” 

“Pain medication is your friend Jay.”

Jay scowls at Will, anger flashes across his face “I told you no Will.”

“But yet, you feel better and slept too.” Will is undeterred by his brother’s anger. “I didn’t sedate you, if that’s what you’re wondering. Just up’ed the pain meds, your body did the rest.”

Jay fidgets with his sandwich, "And this is a peace offering?"

"Jay, I can't in good conscience let you hurt yourself." 

Jay starts to speak but Will raises his hand expecting a defense. "Refusing to take medication as prescribed is a form of self harm. Do you need Dr. Charles to explain?"

Jay nods ‘no’ and starts to eat.

"These are serious injuries. You can't tough it out, that will cause complications. And that means more hospital time."

Jay nods his understanding as he swallows then says, "I do feel better. I just don't like feeling detached, not in control…….I don’t want anything addictive."

“You won’t be on anything that long for it to be addictive, something stronger at first then taper it.”

Jay nods and continues to eat with his right hand. Will watches him.

“Good thing that you're right-handed. You’ll be in a sling for weeks. Oh, when you're done." Will holds up a sample container. "Got to monitor that kidney." Will says with a smile.

“Wonderful.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews and kudos. I can't believe this is chapter 10. Who knew? On with the show.

At District 21:

Adam and Kim walk into the bullpen and go to their desks. Voight walks out of his office.

“Find anything? Where’s Kevin?” Voight asks

“We found a security camera, hopefully fill in some missing pieces.” Kim responds “Hailey went...”

“She went to the hospital” Voight interrupts “I know. Told her to keep Halstead out of trouble.” 

Kim and Adam smile and nod. 

“Adam went to meet with a CI.” Adam answers Voight’s second question. “Any more from our offenders?”

“No. All three just buying their time, didn’t even ask for a lawyer.”

“Odd.” Adam comments

“Yeah. But for now it’s in our favour.”

Adam is pulling up the security camera footage. It shows James, Jordan and Shawn running and getting into a Toyota sedan.

“Plates match.” Kim says, “We got them, Sarge.”

“Not so fast Kim. This has got to be air tight. The Ivory Tower is under a lot of pressure right now. After what has happened lately we’re not exactly revered in the public eye.”

The cage door can be heard opening and closing. The team all look at each other.

“Hey Sergeant Voight” Trudy gets everyone’s attention. She is walking with a patrol officer. “Thought you might want to talk to Patrol Officer Cooper.”

Voight reacts “Well you thought right. Thanks.”

Trudy nods, turns and leaves.

Voight starts, “You know why you’re here, Cooper?”

“No.” Cooper states bluntly

“Have you been working the protest marches lately?”

“Yes. It’s hard to say no to all that OT.”

“You didn’t work last night?” Adam jumps in

“No. Wife made plans, got to pick my battles.” Cooper answers

Cooper looks over to the white board where the pictures of the offenders are. He swallows dryly. 

Voight starts, “Those people look familiar to you?” Cooper’s head snaps toward him. “Maybe when you were working with an old partner….Doyle?”

Cooper’s face betrays him. He remembers. He starts to explain. “You know how Doyle was so connected. I knew it was wrong but the Blue Wall.” They all scoff at him, disbelieving. “ What was I supposed to do? I was young, new on the job, I didn’t want to make waves.”

Voight has heard enough, “Well because you just so happen to look like one of my detectives, he is lying in a hospital bed right now.” He points to the pictures “These men have been watching you.” He is seething. “Waiting for you, seeking their own justice.”

Superintendent Miller walking up behind Cooper. *Just how can she walk in without anyone hearing her* “Sergeant Voight! I’ll take it from here.”

He focuses on her and opens his mouth to argue but she repeats, “I got this. Patrolman Cooper, Sergeant Platt is waiting for you.” Cooper leaves.

Voight looks at Miller, “How long have you known?”

“I looked into it when Platt requested Cooper but this.” She waves her hand around “confirms it. Very unfortunate that he was influenced by Doyle. But we’re not that CPD anymore. It’ll be handled.”

“But?” Voight asks

“These men were treated badly…”

“So that means they get a free pass?” Voight is losing his temper and advances toward Miller. Adam quickly gets in between them.

“It doesn’t mean that. It means whatever you have better be air tight. No loopholes. Remember Sargeant I’m on your side.” She looks at all the people in the room and leaves.

At the hospital:

“Keeping going...out, out, out.” Will encourages Jay as he is breathing into a handheld breathing incentive spirometer. “Your goal is 2200, where this yellow marker is, try to keep the column there.”

Jay does as he’s told and when he’s done winces and groans as the movements angers his chest.

“Ah damn, that hurts.” Jay complains.

“Well that’s what the pain meds are for.” Jay glares at him “Don’t care. You have to do this, pneumonia is not a complication you want with these injuries. And now the fun part…”

He is cut off by a small knock on the door. They both look and see Hailey slowly walking in.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Not at all, just getting Chicago’s Med favorite patient ready to leave.” Will says smiling

Jay rolls his eyes “What’s the fun part?”

Will looks at him, “Putting on a shirt.” 

Jay is unimpressed by this and his face shows it. Hailey tries to hide a smirk.

“I know you thought pants and shoes were exciting.” Will continues

Jay is growing tired of his antics, “Can we get on with it?”

“Alright, no need to be cranky.”

“I can leave.” Hailey says as she takes a step toward the door.

“Oh no Hailey, if Voight is having you keep an eye on Jay you’re going to need to know how to help him.”

“Him is right here and knows how to dress himself.” 

Will just holds a shirt out in front of Jay. Jay looks at the shirt, then down at himself still in a hospital gown but wearing sweats and sneakers. He looks at Will.

“OK I get your point.” Jay resigns.

Will looks at Hailey and smiles “See. Cranky.” 

“First let’s get this gown off. Hailey, will you get on the other side.” Will is on Jay’s injured left side. “Just unsnap the shoulders.” Will and Hailey unsnap their respective shoulders and Will collects the gown, tosses it on the bed.

Hailey tries to divert her eyes from Jay’s chest. The purple and blue patches over his ribs make it hard. Jay catches her gaze.

“I’m OK Hailey, going to take some time to heal up, that’s all.” Jay says, trying to reassure her. She nods her response.

“Ok Jay.” Will interrupts with a knowing smirk on his face. “Left arm first.” Will rolls up the sleeve and positions Jay’s wrist to the opening and gently guides the shirt up.

“Oh, ah ah,……” then frowns and blows out a breath.

“I know and that’s with pain meds.”

“Just going to keep rubbing it in, aren’t you.”

“Emphasizing my point.”

“Point taken, can we move on?”

Hailey holds a small smile at the brothers’ exchange.

“Now lean forward.” Jays does so grunting a bit. Will hands the shirt over to Hailey. She holds out the right sleeve and Jay puts his arm through. Victorious. Jay leans back.

“Whoa, that was fun.” Jay sarcastically says clearly trying to make light of the pain he’s in. He puts his head back and closes his eyes.

Will pulls the shirt together over Jay’s chest and begins buttoning. 

“And you wanted one of your hanley’s.”

“OK. You were right about the sweats and what type of shirt.” Jay replies looking at Will. Will raises his eyebrows. “And the pain meds. Thank you Will.”

“Your welcome.” Will gloats. “One last piece.” He gathers the immobilizer and starts to put it on Jay. Jay winces and hisses, and ows and ahs through the process. “Now it’s tricky, different from a sling, you rest your arm on this pad over your hip. This should relieve any pressure on your ribs while supporting your shoulder.”

A nurse enters with a wheelchair.

“So.” Will looks at Jay then Hailey, “here’s your medication. Take it every 4 hours, don’t skip any. Drink lots of fluid. Apply ice, it’ll help but only 20 minutes at a time. Any questions?” 

“No”

“If you do or if he gets worse, call me. Ready to leave?”

“Yes.” Jay , eyes the wheelchair. 

“I’ll bring the car around.” Hailey states.


	11. Chapter 11

Hailey’s House:

Hailey's car stops in front of her place.

“Why aren’t we at my place?” Jay asks

“Sarge told me to keep you out of trouble; so I get to choose where to keep you out of trouble. Besides, my place has food.”

Hailey walks around to the passengers’ side. Jay had opened the door and shifted his right foot out of the car.

“Easy, let me give you a hand.” She offers. Jay turns so that he is sitting on the edge of the seat with his feet just resting on the ground. He waves Hailey off and grabs the door frame for support, takes a deep breath and stands.

“Ughh! Jesus!” Jay takes a shuffle forward “Good Lord!” He continues to take small shuffle steps toward Hailey’s front door.

Hailey quickly closes the car door and is next to his side. 

“Small steps no hurry.”

Jay gives a pained smile and grimaces through the last few steps forward and stops, he looks up at the door and then the steps. He places his hand on the railing while Hailey goes in front and opens the door.

“Almost there Jay. What can I do to help?”

Jay is breathing trying to control the pain of moving, he looks down and shakes his head. Grabs a hold of the railing and lifts his right foot up onto the first step then places his left foot next to his right and stops.

A struddering “OOOhhhh.” Jay breaths out, squeezing his eyes shut. Hailey looks at Jay sympathetically and steps down toward Jay. Jay again shakes his head and continues up   
taking one step at a time- he repeats this process for all four steps. 

At the doorway, Hailey reaches out and supports Jay’s right arm as he breathes through the pain. 

“Never *breath* thought stairs *breath* would hurt *wince breath* this much. Jay breathes. 

Hailey looks sympathetically, “Never thought moving affected so much. Take your time.”

He nods and then signals to continue. She guides him to her living room toward the couch.

“No Hailey, I don’t think….” Jay begins

“You’ll like it. Right here on the end..”

“I think I’d be much more comfortable in the recliner.” and tries to redirect his steps.

“That’s what’s going to happen. It reclines.”

“Fancy.” Jay smiles

Jay walks to the couch and gingerly sits on the end where he can have an armrest for his right arm. Sighing in relief.

“You’ll like this part.” Hailey says as she retrieves the recliners’ controller and hands it to him. “How’s the pain?” She asks.

“It’s better when I’m not moving.” Jay says and uses the controller to ease the recliner back. He grimaces through the couch’s movement until he finds a comfortable spot.

“Ah, ooopff. Much better.” Jay whispers.

“Good, you got about an hour ‘til your next dose.”

Hailey places a pillow to Jay’s left side helping to support his left shoulder.

“Get you anything?” Hailey asks.

“Water would be great and maybe a towel for the sling.”

“Strap bothering you?.” 

"Just a bit."

"We’ll fix that" as she hands him the TV remote. “Bet you can find something.”

Hailey returns with the water, a towel and his incentive spirometer which she places next to the couch. 

“Here you go.” She looks up and sees The Golf Channel.

“Golf?” Hailey asks, as she prepares the towel.

"It's my new thing, maybe I'll try it one day." Jay answers

“If you do, you have to wear the outfit.” Hailey is folding a small towel to tuck underneath the sling strap.

“You ready?” She asks with the towel in front of her.

Jays nods and reaches to loosen the strap but Hailey beats him to it.

“I’ll do it. Just relax a bit.”

She loosens the strap and sees an imprint at the base of his neck. She rubs to soothe it and Jay quickly looks up at her touch, when their eyes meet they both look away. She realises what she’s doing and quickly stops then places the towel underneath the strap. She notices why the strap was irritating his neck.

“The pad strap slipped down. When you get up, I’ll fix it.” She says as she tightens the strap.

“Thanks Hailey.”

At District 21:

“Hey Sarge!” 

Adam gets Voight’s attention and Kim walks over to his desk.

“The tech wizards got some text messages from the offenders’ phones. From James to Shawn  
‘Hey Cuz you still looking for those cops?’   
Shawn responds, ‘What you got?’ ”

“James sent Shawn a pic of Halstead.” Kim adds “But it was when he was walking away, just the back of him.”

“Shawn responds, ‘My boy says that pig is working the marches.’.” 

Adam summerizes, “Jay and Hailey questioned James; James sent the pic to Jordan and Shawn; Jordan provided the info pertaining to the marches; they scoped it out, all the time seeing Cooper and when they decide to get payback on Cooper, it’s Jay instead. Mistaken identity. That’s crazy.”

“Is that enough to charge them?” Kim asks

Kevin walks in, “I just saw a cop that could be Halstead’s twin.”

“That’s Cooper.” Voight says. “Anything from your CI?”

“Yeah, my CI is actually on the same softball team as Shawn Roberts. He said Shawn has been talking about how a cop is going to ‘get his’ for what he’s done to him and his cousin. Also a look at Shawn’s social media shows the same video that was on James’s phone. His handle, Ice League HR King, has been blowing up with replies; ‘U got him good’ ‘HOF swing Bro!’ and ‘U went YARD!’’

“We all know Shawn attacked Halstead. But social media only isn’t going to hold up in court, understand.” Voight says, “Again this has to stick, and soon, we’re running out of time.”

“Let me talk to Jordan. He obviously isn’t the aggressor, maybe I can get him to talk.” Kevin says.

“OK, take another run at him.”

Hailey’s house:

Hailey carries a tray with two bowls of beef stew and some biscuits into the living room, places it on the coffee table. 

“Figured you want some comfort food.” 

She looks at Jay who is sleeping. She sighs knowing she has to wake him. She walks over to Jay, grabs his right wrist and starts to gently rub her thumb over his wrist. Jay “mmmmm” in response.

“Time to wake up, time to take your meds.” She is still rubbing his wrist.

Jay’s eyes open and sees Hailey's hand on his wrist. She notices and stops.

“Will must have taught you that.” Jay sys sleepily

Hailey smiles, picks up his medication, takes out a pill and hands it to Jay. When he takes it , she picks up the glass of water and hands that to him. Jay swallows the pill with water and hands back the glass. The food on the table catches his eye.

“Hope you like beef stew.” Hailey says

“Love it.”

Hailey removes one bowl and a biscuit and places it on the table, then places the tray on the armrest of the couch. As they both start to eat Jay asks,

“Have you seen my watch? I know I really don’t need to be wearing it but ….have you seen it?

“Right here.” She says as she pulls it out of her hoodie pocket and places it on the table.  
“I put your gun and badge in my safe.”

Jay watches her movements and smiles. “Thanks. Do I want to know where my truck is?”

“I believe Kevin won that flip.”

“He’s been wanting to drive it for a while, hope he doesn’t get too comfortable.”


	12. Chapter 12

Interrogation room:

Kevin walks in and sits across from Jordan. Voight and Adam watch through the glass.

“Going to level with you. We have you and Shawn attacking a CPD officer and fleeing in this grey Toyota. It’s all on video.

Jordan looks up but is still not giving Kevin anything.

“The grey Toyota is registered to your brother, James, at this address. The same address we picked you up at, after you tried to make a break for it. “You see where I’m going with this Dogg?”

Jordan is starting to squirm a bit under Kevin’s words.

“I’m going to tell you what I think. I think you’re a good kid. I don’t think you wanted to hurt anyone.”

Jordan scoffs, “What do you know?”

Kevin puts the intake photos of Jordan and Shawn’s arrest on the table. 

“I know this. “I know WHO did this. And I know WHY they did this.” He puts down photos of Doyle and Cooper. “Now it doesn’t make it right, there’s no excuse for it. But this doesn’t mean you wanted to lay a beat down.”  
“Was that your intention? Because I don’t see it. You’re, what? A buck twenty soaking wet?”

Jordan’s tough persona is cracking as he looks at Kevin

“Tell me Jordan, did you want to beat up a cop?”  
“Or was being around your older brother and cousin making it too hard to say No.” Kevin adds

Jordan’s head snaps up. He is fidgeting with his hands.  
“If you know those Cops beat us, why aren’t you doing something about it?”

“Trust me, something IS being done about it.” Kevin answers

Jordan looks at Kevin, “You know what they said to me? How they made me feel? All the time beating me, saying no one is going to believe us if we told someone. Saying they could do this anytime they wanted.”

Voight and Adam exchange looks behind the glass.

“This kid’s living in fear Sarge.”

Voight grunts knowingly

Hailey’s house:

Jay walks gingerly out of the bathroom and shuffles into the kitchen stopping at the table, with his right hand leans on it for support. 

“That was fun.” He says sarcastically.

“I would have helped you, you know.” Hailey says loading the dishwasher 

“Yeah…..no.” 

“Well now that you’re up.” She moves so that she’s behind Jay and starts to adjust the sling shoulder pad that fell down. She removes the towel and pulls the pad into position.

Jay draws in a quick breath and releases a short “Ah”. 

“Let’s get you back to the couch.” Hailey starts

“I can do it.” Jay replies walking 

“Copy you.”

Jay slowly makes his way to the couch and gingerly lowers himself down. He lets out the breath he was holding and breathes in relief, now that he's sitting. He picks up the incentive spirometer and does his exercises.

Hailey is in the kitchen and can hear Jay letting out little grunts as he runs through his exercises when a text from Will comes in:

^How’s our patient?^-Will

>He’s been resting mostly. Took his meds and ate, just walked to the bathroom and back. doing his breathing exercises now<\- Hailey

^Those hurt like a bear but they’re necessary. Got to keep his lungs clear. Ice after will help. Moving around is good, as much as he can tolerate. Happy to hear he’s taking his meds. Any questions or concerns, text me.^-Will  
>Thank Will. I will<\- Hailey

^Hope he knows how lucky he is to have you^-Will

>thumbs up emoji<\- Hailey

Hailey walks into the living room with an ice pack. Jay is just finishing his last exercise. He puts the spirometer to his side and looks at the ice. “You read my mind.”

Hailey helps Jay put the ice pack on his ribs. Jay holds in there with a slight grimace on his face. Hailey looks in thought.

“What?” Jay asks

“Kim gave me an update on your case.” Hailey responds

“They're in custody, right?” pause “Video of it, right.”

“Yeah but it’s not that clean cut.”

“Clean cut? We have video of the offenders attacking me. Seems like an open and shut case of aggravated assault of a police officer to me.” Jay is starting to get worked up. He shifts his sitting position and groans.

“Jay stay calm. I’ll explain.”

Jay nods for her to continue.

“The offenders are James and Jordan Watson and their cousin Shawn Roberts.”

“I don’t know these people.” Jay interjects

“James Watson” Hailey continues “was the man we questioned a couple of weeks back about the little girl being shot.”

“The man who gave me lip and said ‘that racist cops weren’t welcome in the neighbourhood’ I remember.”

“Yeah well his brother and cousin got arrested on some trumped up charges by Doyle and his partner Cooper back when Doyle was still on patrol. Their intake photos were bad. Doyle and Cooper worked them over saying they ‘resisted arrest’”.

“I still don’t see the connection Hailey.” Jay says getting more agitated. He shifts to move the ice pack to the back of his ribs and grimaces.  
Hailey walks toward Jay concerned but he waves her off. “Continue”.

Hailey sits on the other end of the couch and continues but watches Jay closely.

“James sent Shawn and Jordan a photo of you, thinking it was Cooper, and when they saw you..”

“Payback,” Jay ends her sentence

Hailey nods, “That’s the short of it.”

“What’s the long of it?” Jay asks. He is trying to hide the pain with his breathing.

Hailey’s phone vibrates with a text from Kim, asking how Jay is.

“Kim wants to know how you’re doing?”

“Peachy.” Jay is starting to breathe short now. 

Hailey smiles and says,”I’ll let her know.” She doesn’t respond to Kim but texts Will saying Jay is getting irritated, in pain and is starting to have trouble breathing.

^I’ll be right over.^ Will responds quickly

District 21:

“Is that why you did it? Strike first before he had a chance?” Kevin presses Jordan

“I didn’t think Shawn really meant it. We were doing good avoiding those two cops and things were going well. Then James sent us a text and Shawn just wouldn’t let it go. Next thing I know we’re looking for them.”

“And then what?”

“We were at the march. Shawn saw him.” He points at Cooper’s photo. “James yelled and Shawn threw something at him, didn’t think it would hit him. Then he charged him. I swear I didn’t know he had his bat. But when the cop went down, Shawn looked at me and I don’t know...something snapped and I just started kicking him like he did to me. I wasn’t thinking…….. I don’t know….then Shawn swung on him…...I didn’t think he’d take it that far……didn’t think he’d kill him.” 

Kevin got it. The confession they needed. He understands what Shawn and Jordan have gone through but it doesn’t lessen their crime.

“The good news Jordan, is the cop your cousin swung on isn’t dead. The bad news is you attacked the wrong cop.” Kevin says as he stands up. 

Jordan looks at him questioning

“Yeah, that’s right. You geniuses beat up the wrong white cop. You beat a good cop, one that would have listened to you and would have helped you.” Kevin says as he walks out the door.

Adam, Voight and Kevin walk into the bullpen.

“Jordan just confessed. We don’t need anything from Shawn.” Kevin says 

Kim is relieved.

“It might not matter.” Deputy Superintendent Miller states.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13!? I can't believe it. Thank you Thank you Thank you to everyone who has read this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and left kudos. I'm lost for words, so here's some more Jay having a rough time. Thank you all again.- uconnpaws

Chapter 13

Hailey sits quietly ‘watching’ the movie but her eyes are on Jay. He is on the other side of her couch trying to get comfortable, trying to recline to find that ‘sweet spot’ but it’s not working. He breathes and then holds his breath, letting out “Ohs,” and “Arrghs” and with a “Jesus” underneath his breath he drops the ice pack in between them.

“Hailey?” Jay breathes grimacing with his eyes closed, head back resting on the couch. “When can I take another pill?

“Sorry Jay not for another two hours.” She replies sympathetically

Jay huffs his disapproval. 

“Where’s it hurting?”

“I’m fine.” Jay replies short.

“No you’re not. You just asked me for pain meds.” Hailey states.

“Just curious.” Jay replies.

Hailey’s door opens and they both hear “Hailey?

“You called my brother?”

Will enters the living room. “Texted actually.”

Jay looks at Hailey and wants to say something but his breathing is becoming more tense.

“What’s going on little brother?” Will asks, putting on his stethoscope getting in front of Jay.

Jay shakes his head. “This isn’t …..” He doesn’t finish his sentence as Will is listening to his chest. Will looks at Jay concerned, then at Hailey.

“Get your car.”

Hailey nods and leaves.

Will moves to listen to Jay’s left side.

“No!” Jay forcefully whispers and tries to stop him with his right hand.  
Will easily grabs his wrist and listens.  
“Take a breath.” Will orders

Jay does his best, through closed eyes and a grimace, he takes the deepest breath he can.

“AArrghh.”

“I know Jay. Where’s it hurting?

Jay motions to his right side but mouths *in the back*. Will snakes his arm in between the immobilizer and places his fingers along the back of Jay’s ribs, with the slightest pressure *asking* where. Jay whispers “higher”. Will moves higher just under his scapula and Jay confirms with a low groan resting his head against Will. 

Hailey walks in, “Car’s out front.”

“You’re not going to like this but it’s for your own good.” Will looks to Hailey, “Help me get him up.” With his right arm still behind Jay, he reaches around with his left, effectively in a hug. Hailey uprights the couch and it moves forward, Will lifts Jay up.

“Jesus Christ Will!” Jay protests with as much voice as he can muster.

Will moves to Jay’s uninjured side, his left shoulder underneath Jay’s right, motions to Hailey “Twirl that blanket up.” She does so. “Now give me one end and wrap the other around Jay’s waist, low against his hip. Good. Now we’re going to the car.” 

Will doesn’t wait for an answer and just starts walking, mostly carrying Jay out the house to the car.   
Jay doesn’t have much resistance in him and surely would have been yelling at Will if he could get a proper breath. Instead he pants his disapproval through groans and grunts.

Will sits him in the back seat and quickly moves to the other side. Hailey follows behind, closing up the house and getting in the car. She starts it and has it in gear the same time Will jumps in behind her. She takes off, lights flashing.

Will attends to Jay and doesn’t like what he sees. Jay’s breathing is tense and rapid. His hand resting more towards his injured shoulder than ribs.

“I can’t……..can’t…” He grimaces looking at Will through half closed eyes. 

“I know Jay." He looks forward to the rearview mirror and sees Hailey glancing back. "As fast as you can.” Will takes out his phone and calls ahead to Med.

Chicago Med:

Ethan and April are waiting with a gurney as Hailey’s car approaches. Ethan hardly waits for the car to stop when he’s reaching for Jay. Will comes around and helps Ethan put him on the gurney. 

As they wheel Jay into the ER: Maggie yells "Baghdad’s open."

It becomes a frenzy, Jay is moved to the bed, his immobilizer is quickly removed, and an oxygen mask is put on his face. Ethan listens to Jay’s shallowing breaths. Jay doesn’t even protest, just small quiet groans through closed eyes.

“Decreased breath sounds on the left side, let’s take a look.”

The machine swings above Jay and snaps. The result is on the screen before it is returned to its place.

“Hemothorax upper left chest.”

April has Jay hooked up to the monitors and adds, “Rapid heart rate” while cutting off his shirt.

“Chest catheter.” Ethan says and catches Will frowning at him , “we have to do this quickly, a local wouldn’t have time to work.”

Will nods, deep down he knows it won’t help. Will moves to the right side of Jay’s head. Jay’s eyes are closed, face in a grimace taking short breaths through his mouth: fogging the mask.

Will places his left hand on Jay’s forehead and crouches close to Jay’s head. “This is going to hurt…….a lot.”

Jay opens his eyes and looks at Will.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Will looks at Ethan who is ready to start. 

“Here we go Jay.” Ethan moves to straighten Jay’s left arm to gain access. 

Jay snaps his head toward Ethan and screams in pain. His right hand launches forward and is caught by Will, both knees come up as he tries to move away. 

“April.” Ethan calls as he starts forcing Jay’s legs down on the bed.

April knows what he wants and applies the restraints to hold Jay's ankles down. Will uses both his hands to redirect Jay’s head to look at him.

“Focus on me brother.”   
Jay tries to shake his head ‘No’.  
"I know. I know. I'm right here."

Ethan secures Jay’s left arm and quickly swabs his chest. He looks at Will, “Ready?”

Will nods and grabs Jay’s right hand. “Look at me Jay.” Jay turns his head all the way to the right looking at Will. Will reaches up and holds his head there with his left hand.

Ethan makes the incision for the tube. Jay tries to jerk away, his legs pull against the restraints and tries to scream. Will squeezes his hand. “I’m right here. I’m right here.”

Ethan places the catheter in between Jay’s 3rd and 4th ribs and blood starts to flow out. The relief is immediate. Jay is able to get fuller breaths.

“Arrgh!” *breath* “Arrgh!” *breath* “Arrgh!” Jay starts to chant.

Ethan secures the catheter and releases Jay’s left arm. 

A higher pitched “Arrgh!” as his left arm is relaxed to his side.

April releases Jay’s ankles. “Sorry Jay.” Rubbing his right leg in comfort.

Jay's painful chant continues and then changes to, “Please …..*breath*.....Will…. *breath* Please….arrgh.”

“Stats are good. Pushing morphine now.” Ethan says.

“Relief is coming.” Will reassures.

Within moments Jay’s hand goes limp and his eyes flutter close. Will strokes Jay’s forehead repeatedly. “Sorry Jay. I’m so sorry.” 

He looks at Ethan, “How’d this happen? What’d we miss?”

Ethan looks back, stone -faced. “I don’t know Will, but I’m going to find out.

At District 21:

“What do you mean, it doesn’t matter?” Voight animatedly asks Miller

“Those intake pictures of Jordan and Shawn somehow got to the press. I’m getting phone calls from the Mayor demanding an explanation.” Miller answers

“Old photos. My team has nothing to do with that.” Voight retorts

Miller starts to respond when Kim’s phone goes off. They stop and look at her. 

“It’s Hailey, Jay’s been rushed to the hospital.” 

“This isn’t over.” Voight says to Miller. The team heads out.

Chicago Med:

Hailey walks into Jay’s room. Will is looking through his tablet sitting next to Jay. 

“Hope you don’t mind?” She asks.

Will looks up, “No. No. Please. Sit.” motioning to the chair on the other side of Jay.

Jay is sound asleep. The oxygen mask is replaced with a nasal cannula. 

“How’s he doing?”

“Better. He’ll be asleep for awhile. He’s been through so much.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure how but it resulted in blood in his chest cavity compressing his lung.” Will replies. “I’ve been going over all his films looking for a change from when he was first brought in to now. I missed something. The 4th and 5th ribs are still non-displaced fractures. They haven't shifted. What caused the bleed? The tube is between his 3rd and 4th rib.” Will is more talking to himself now trying to suss it out.

Hailey looks between Will and Jay.

“I missed something….but what? Should have kept him longer. He could have stayed another night.” Will continues to scroll through his tablet. “What did I miss?”

Hailey looks at Jay. He looks peaceful sleeping. The monitors display no concerns. She takes a deep breath trying to release the stress of what happened.

“Hailey, what was he doing before he was having trouble?”

The question breaks her thoughts. “Breathing exercises with the incentive spirometer. I was texting you. You suggested ice afterwards.”

“Anything weird while this was happening?” 

“He was grunting a bit but you said they hurt like a bear, so …….I didn’t think much of it.” She replies.

Will takes it in and turns to Jay, “I’m going to figure this out" patting Jay's leg.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for leaving reviews and kudos. I hope you enjoy this too -You always hurt the one you love. Again thanks for all the feedback, it much appreciated being that this is my first time writing fanfiction. -uconnpaws

Chicago Med:

Hailey walks into the waiting area to greet the team. Kim is the first to walk up to her. She just hugs Hailey; no words need to be exchanged. The others are very concerned and wait for the exchange to be over. 

When Kim releases her she starts, “He’s stable…...sleeping…….Will’s with him. It was a hemothorax. They put to perform a thoracostomy to relieve the pressure…….so he could breathe. Please tell me we got these guys.”

“There has been a complication,” Voight responds.

Hailey raises her voice in anger, “What complication?! Kim said you linked all the video, confirmed it was James, Jordan, and Shawn.” 

“Jordan even confessed. Laid down the whole series of events.” Kevin adds

“Even more so!” 

Voight responds, “The Press has the photos from their original arrest. Deputy Superintendent Miller is under pressure to explain. I have a sinking feeling, that in this climate between the police and the black community……..it’s going to be tricky.”

“What?!” Hailey’s anger has not subsided, “What are you saying?! Are you saying they’re going to get off!”

The whole team is rattled by this revelation.

“No.No.No” Adam says “That’s not so, isn’t Sarge?”

Voight’s sober look says it all.

They all look at him disbelieving.

“Look, I don’t like this one bit and I’m going to do everything I can for it not to happen. But for now, let’s all just wait and see what happens. We have a solid case. Let’s call it a night.”

The team files out but Hailey stays, shakes her head, and returns to Jay’s room.

Jay’s Room:

Hailey finds Will sitting where the end of Jay’s bed was, still looking at his tablet but Jay is gone. She looks at him and questions, “Where’s Jay?”

“No need to worry. Everything's fine, relatively anyways. Chest x-ray to see if it’s an active bleed or not. Blood is still draining from his chest, so it’s either residual or there’s a small bleed.”

Hailey relaxes only a bit and sits down. She wrings her hands then runs her left hand over her forehead. 

“Hailey,” Will says interrupting her thoughts and she looks up. “He is going to be OK.”

“He couldn't breath Will.” She says, her eyes watering. “He couldn't breath.” This time just above a whisper. 

Will’s voice is filled with guilt. “I know. And that’s my fault. I missed it. I should have made him stay another night. That’s on me. You did everything right. I put you and Jay in a terrible situation. I’m sorry.” 

Hailey acknowledges Will's feelings and gives him a small smile and a nod. Will’s tablet alerts. He looks down. 

“Jay’s on his way.”

Will is looking down at the new set of x-rays as Jay is wheeled back into his room. The nurse reconnects him to the monitors, checks Jay over, and pulls a blanket up to his mid-chest. She turns to Will and Hailey and gives them both a blanket. She turns to Will.

“Everything went well Dr. Halstead. He’s the perfect patient.”

“So he slept right through it?” Will asks

She smiles and nods as she leaves the room.

Will gets up and checks Jay over for himself. Satisfied he returns to his chair and starts to look at the most recent x-rays.

Hailey watches the exchange between the nurse and Will. She suddenly feels out of place.

“I guess I should be going. Jay needs his rest.” She says to the room.

Will looks up at her, “You can stay, like I said before, I’m sure he’d rather see you than me.” 

She really doesn’t want to leave and is happy when Will insists she stay. She pulled the chair along Jay’s right side. She places her left hand on Jay’s right forearm careful not to disturb the IV line. She speaks softly to Jay as he sleeps.

“I know you don’t like hospitals and needles. But here you are, with an IV and a tube in your chest. All because of some rotten cops.” She shakes her head and gently rubs his forearm. She sits for a minute and then settles back in the chair adjusting the blanket over her.

Will is “looking” at his tablet but observes Hailey’s exchange with his sleeping brother. 

About a half-hour later Choi walks into Jay’s room. Will looks up to Choi and then to Hailey, she’s asleep.

“Did you see the latest x-rays?” Choi asks Will

“Yeah, in the hall.” Will answers and motions toward the hallway. They both walk into the hallway.

Will turns to Choi, “Fracture of his 3rd rib obscured by the fracture on the scapula. Complicated blunt force trauma.”

“I saw that too on the latest x-rays. I’m sorry Will I missed it.”

“We both missed it.”

“Will, about the restraints……..

“I get it, Ethan. It had to be done quickly, he couldn’t breathe. Can’t take the chance of not getting it right. I know………... I know you probably had to do that before under different circumstances.” Will empathizes 

“Jay has experienced that before.” Ethan states.

“How do you know?” Will questions.

“The way he said ‘No’. I’ve heard it too many times.”

Ethan looks at his watch. “I got to get back to the ER. Let me know if you need anything.”

Will nods his response to Ethan. He walks into Jay’s room, sits down in his chair, and just looks at Jay wondering what all his brother has been through.

4 am

A hoarse whisper voice, “Will”...........” Will” trying to wake up the sleeping Doctor.

Will opens his eyes to see Jay’s half-open ones looking back at him. Will quickly gets up and goes to Jay. He moves the empty chair that was next to Jay’s right side. The look on Jay’s face questions why it was there.

“Hailey was here. She must have gone somewhere. How are you doing?”

“Thirsty.”

Will pours some water in a cup, places a straw in it, and brings it to Jay’s lips. Jay takes two big pulls from the straw. Will is about to draw back the cup when Jay stops and says with a stronger voice, “I know. Not too much.”

Will gives a small laugh placing the cup on the tray. “Any pain?”

“No. Not really. Just pressure.”

“That’s the tube.”

Jay looks at him, “What happened?”

“Simply put, complex blunt force trauma. The fracture on your scapula obscured another fracture on the back of your 3rd rib; not even able to see it on the original x-rays. The force caused a bleed and blood was filling near the fracture compressing your lung. And probably doing the breathing exercises didn’t help either; just exasperated the condition. I’m so sorry Jay.”

“Nothing’s ever easy, is it?”

“Well, not this time anyway.” Will sits next to Jay. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that…….in the ER. Ethan couldn’t take the risk of you moving while he was placing the chest tube….”

“I get it.” Jay cuts Will off.

Will continues to explain, “Your heart rate was up. You were having trouble breathing..”

“I GET IT!” Jay raises his voice and immediately regrets it, right hand goes to where the chest tube is.

Will looks at him sympathetically. Jay takes some control breaths. 

“Ethan said that wasn’t the first time you’ve been restrained like that. Jay..”

“I DON’T want to talk about it.” Jay clearly agitated and in more pain.

“Alright, Jay. I’m sorry.” Will reaches out and pats Jay’s leg. Jay flinches his leg away then lies still, eyes closed, breathing more under control. He brings his right hand back to rest on his hip.

“Alright.” Will continues as he walks over to look at the collection container. He sees the flow is slow. “Good news is that there’s no active bleed. This” he points to the tube “is just residual. The bad news is your lung didn’t like how it was treated.” Jay looks at Will. “We can fix that with pain medication and oxygen. Oh, and of course you’ll be staying here for an extended stay. You need some around the clock care.” 

“Good times.” is Jay’s response.

Will walks around, picks up the PCA (patient-controlled analgesia), and puts it in Jay’s hand. Surprisingly, Jay pushes the button with his thumb.

“Look at that, progress,” Will says with a small laugh. “Get some more rest. I’ll be right here.” 

Jay’s eyes slowly droop closed and his breathing evens out. Will sits back in his chair, leaving the one next to Jay’s side empty. Hailey is just outside the door having heard the brothers’ conversation. She decides to leave the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Hailey’s house:

It was early morning just before the Sun was about to rise when she entered her home. She walks around the kitchen then into the living room looking at the couch where Jay was sitting. She notices his incentive spirometer and replays last nights’ events. She goes over Jay’s every move. She wonders if she missed any signs of distress from him.

When they first got to her home from the hospital Jay settled onto the couch, the walk in was painful but he got comfortable and took a snooze. She woke him up for a pain pill and he ate dinner. He was alright then, right? She doesn’t remember him showing any discomfort. She cleaned up from dinner while Jay flipped through the channels stopping on a Notre Dame football game. She walked in to watch with him and heard soft snores coming from Jay. Surely he was alright then, if he wasn’t he wouldn’t be sleeping. 

When he woke he said he needed to use the bathroom. He grunted and groaned through getting off the couch and walked to the bathroom. She walks into the bathroom looking for clues. The facecloth and towel were used and also a tissue. She doesn’t remember hearing Jay blow his nose but he must have. Maybe that was it. Did that pressure jar his ribs? Is that all it took? Is that why he said, “That was fun” and leaned on the table for support? Yes. Maybe? He then walked to the couch and did his breathing exercises, that’s when she remembered really hearing him in discomfort. Will said that those exercises were necessary to keep his lungs clear and they also really hurt. Was he slowly bleeding inside his chest then? And still continued to do them. 

“That’s Jay.” Hailey says to no one. She sighs and decides to get ready for work.

District 21:

Hailey walks into the bullpen. Everyone is there with their heads down *working*. Kim looks at Hailey then to Voight’s office. In Voight’s office, Deputy Superintendent Miller and State Attorney Timmons engage in a heated conversation.

“You have to release them Sergeant Voight. After the press got hold of those photos, the Ivory tower doesn’t care and just wants them released.” Timmons says.

“With all due respect, Jordan Watson confessed and we have a solid case with the evidence.” Voight retorts

“It doesn’t matter. A confession from a scared kid that was roughed up once by the police and a bunch of social media isn’t going to be enough in the court of public opinion. And right now, the public opinion is that the CPD grabbed the nearest kids, black kids, for a quick arrest. Not to mention that one, James, said he recorded the attack in hopes of helping the CPD catch the people responsible.”

“You know that’s not true!”

“Doesn’t matter if it’s true Sargeant. Release them.” Timmons says again looking at Voight then Miller. “Today.” He emphasized as he left the office.

Voight was about to say something to Miller when Hailey walked into the office.  
“So that’s it?!” She looks between Voight and Miller “They walk?”

“Keeping the peace has a price, Detective. I don’t like it any more than you do.” Miller finally speaks up.

“That price you speak of, Deputy Superintendent, is only being paid by Halstead!” Hailey can hardly control herself. “And a hefty one at that!” She moves up to Miller face-to-face. “You know he’s back in the hospital, right? Couldn’t breathe. Bleeding in his chest. Do you even care?!”

Voight pulls Hailey away, “Hailey, take a walk.” As he guides her out of his office back to the bullpen.

She looks at him shocked.

“Take a walk or take the day!” Voight says sternly.

Miller walks out of Voight’s office, looks at everyone and then to Voight. “Either get something the State Attorney can’t ignore or kick’em. You have two hours.” She leaves the bullpen.

Voight is surprised she threw them a bone with the two hours. “You heard her. Kevin, Adam go down to holding. Bring Shawn up here, maybe a confession from him will do the trick. Reach out to your CI’s. Undisputable video? Witnesses who are willing to talk? We need something ……….….Anything. We can’t let them walk……….we can’t!”

Kevin and Adam, “Yes Sarge.” and head to holding.

“Hailey?” Voight turns to her.

“I’ll work with Kim.” She says looking at Voight then to Kim. Kim gives a sympathetic small smile.

At Chicago Med:

“Good news, Jay.” Will cheerful says walking into Jay’s room. Jay’s bed is raised. He rolls his head towards Will and opens his eyes, a slight frown on his face. 

Will looks at the tray in front of Jay. He sees about two bites taken out of a piece of toast but nothing else touched. “Not hungry?”

Jay’s right hand is over his left side, “Too far away.” He says.

Will understands and adjusts the tray closer to Jay’s chest. “How’s the pain?”

“Wasn’t bad until I tried to sit up to eat.” reaching for the toast again. “Good news you said?”  
“Yeah, the kidney's a little better. Good job with that by-the-way.”

“Did you just congratulate me on peeing in a bottle?” Jay asks while chewing.

“I can order a catheter if you’d like?” Will teases. 

Jay glares back at Will. He rubs his nose and grabs the nasal cannula to remove it.

“Leave it!” Will scolds.

“Itches.” As Jay returns back to the plate of food. 

“I’m sorry Jay.” Will stands at the foot of the bed, directing in front of Jay.

“For what?”

“You could have stayed another night. I should have pushed for it. If I did, you wouldn’t have had to…”

“It’s not your fault.” Jay interrupts. 

“Jay I..”

“I know you’re a Doctor and all. And I know I don’t say it but you’re a good one…...and a good brother.” silent moment as Will looks at Jay. “This” Jay gestures over himself “isn’t your fault.”

Will nods knowingly. The brothers don’t talk too much about their feelings but they both know the unspoken *I love you* in their own way.

Will looks over Jay’s monitors once more, walks over to the collection coming out of Jay’s chest, “Can I listen?” He doesn’t have to. The monitors all display that Jay is stable but he just needs to hear for himself.

Jay seems to understand this and knows Will isn’t being a Motherhen, he needs to do something reassuring and being a Doctor is just that. “Do I have a choice?” with a smile.

Will listens to Jay’s heart first then moves to hear him breathe. “Breathe normally.” Jay does what he’s told but stiffens when Will moves to his left side where the tube is. “I know. Very tender.” He lifts up Jay’s gown and inspects where the tube is sewn in place. “Looks good. Still some drainage. That’s to be expected.”

Jay looks at Will. He sees a bit of worry on Will’s face. “But?”

“I’m going to have Marcel listen, could be nothing but you sound a little off.” He types into his tablet.

“Off? Is that a medical term?”

Will takes Jay’s temperature with a wand and looks at it. “Temperature is normal.” 

“Will?” Jay tries but Marcel walks in.

“That was quick.” Will states

“Yeah, I was just finishing up on the floor when I got your message.” He answers.

“Dr. Marcel you know my brother Jay.” gesturing to Jay, “you know what he's been through.”

“Yes I do.” Marcel says looking at Jay, “How are you feeling Jay?”

“Anxious now.”

Will moves away the breakfast tray.

“Well you’re in good hands.” Marcel puts on his stethoscope and walks toward Jay, “going to listen. Breath normally for me.”

Jay takes a few breaths and Marcel moves around listening. Again he stiffens when on his left side. Marcel takes notice. 

“Tired of being probed I know.” Marcel stops and looks at Will and Jay. 

“Well?” Will questions

Marcel speaks to Jay and Will, “Left lung has the slightest crackle to it, indicating some fluid in the small airways. Now this is most likely from the trauma experienced. Oxygen levels are good and no temperature. So I suggest as a precaution, a round of antibiotics to ward off infection.”

Will types the antibiotic order into his tablet. 

“If you can, Jay, take deeper breaths. But don’t overdo it. This will help clear the fluid.” Marcel adds. He reaches out and gives a pat to Jay’s left lower leg. Jay flinches back. Marcel notices but doesn’t say anything.

“Thanks Crockett.” Will says

“Anytime.” and walks out of the room giving Will a pat on the shoulder.

Silence falls between the brothers for a few minutes. Then Will returns the breakfast tray back in front of Jay. But he shows no interest.

“I’m here if you want to talk.”

Jay looks at Will. “I don’t ………... don’t want to be touched.” Looking at his feet.

“Alright, I'll make it known on your chart, only when necessary.” He starts typing, “You know you can talk to me, right………………….or Dr. Charles.”

Jay reaches for the juice. Will intercepts and peels the lid back then places a straw in it. Jay takes a drink and puts it back down.

“The humvee I was in was hit. I don’t remember the explosion…….” Jay starts, “just waking up …………... guess I was at a field hospital.” He fidgets with the PCA.  
“Remember feeling like I was drowning and something was being forced down my throat. I must have been fighting pretty hard because I was strapped down……. ankles...…… arms ……….shoulders………..head……….across my ……..” *Jay motions back and forth over his hips*

Jay looks at Will, he’s moved closer, now standing to Jay’s right side, he nods for Jay to continue.

Jay shakes his head and gives a short nervous laugh. “Well the thing down my throat wasn’t working……..that’s when they……...” He lightly traces the scar on his neck. “So I could breath.” He looks at Will, “That pain numbing medicine was in short supply and no use giving to someone who didn’t have the time for it to work; so they just………” *Jay cut the cutting motion across his neck with his index finger* “It’s just……..” he shrugs.

“Now you want your space.” Will ends his sentence. “I’ll make sure you’ll get it.” Jay nods a Thank you. “Thanks for sharing that with me, Jay. You know I’m here if you ever…...” Will says looking into Jay’s teary eyes. The emotion of the moment threatening to spill over. 

A quick “Yeah” from Jay as he looks away.

A silent beat between the brothers. Will goes to lighten the mood.

“Well, I see you’ve eaten the toast. Enough of the hospital food. How about some pancakes? I know a place that’ll deliver.”


	16. Chapter 16

District 21:

Adam and Kevin are walking past Trudy at the front desk after coming down from Intelligence.

“Hey! You two!”

They both turn and step towards her.

“What’s this I hear about the offenders that attacked Halstead being set free?”

Kevin answers, “It’s a whole messed up situation, Sarge.”  
“The Ivory Tower and the State's Attorney don’t like the heat it's bringing.” 

“Well they don’t get to choose how hot the kitchen is.” Trudy responds   
“How’s Upton?”

“Mad as Hell.” Kevin says. 

“Those two have been through alot lately.” Adam adds

“Let’s make sure they don’t have to go through seeing these animals walk.”- Trudy

“Yes, Sarge.” Kevin and Adam respond

At Holding:

Kevin walks up to Shawn’s cell, looks in and exchanges a questioning look with Adam. He then looks into Jordan’s cell and exchanges the same look with Adam again.

“Where are your shoes and pants gentleman?” Adam asks “Is it casual Friday, already?”

Shawn and Jordan are dressed in CPD sweats and flip flops.

“Don’t you know? Some big’ol white dudes came in, told us to change, put our clothes in a bag. This is next level shit from you cops!” Shawn says in anger.

“And you just did what you were told?” asks Kevin

“I sure wasn’t going to risk them comin’ in here and taking them! Who knows what they would have done. It’s not like there cameras here or nothing. Better to keep him out than in.”

“Well that’s where you’re wrong.” Kevin states pointing at the camera.

In the Bullpen:

Kevin and Adam walk in. “You’re not going to believe this Sarge.” Kevin starts

Kim and Hailey both look up from their computers and Voight walks out of his office.

“Both Shawn and Jordan’s pants and shoes were taken.” Kevin continues

“By who?” - Voight

“Us. I had Platt pull the holding footage.” He displays the footage on his computer and all gather to see except Voight. “It shows Officers Jefferies and O’Malley. They got their clothes.”  
I asked Platt but she doesn’t know anything about it; didn’t even know they did it.”

“Where are they now?” Voight asks

“Sarge is sending them up.” The gate can be heard opening. “That should be them.”

Officers O’Malley and Jeffries walk to where the Intelligence team is with Platt behind them.  
“You wanted to see us, Sarge?” O’Malley asks

“Who told you to get Shawn Roberts and Jordan Watson’s clothes? To even go near them?” Clearly Voight is angry and not waiting for an answer.  
“We are trying to nail these two offenders for an attack on one of our own. You might have blown up the whole case! Your Sargeant didn’t even know you did it.”

“We were ordered to.” Jefferies answers nervously looking at Voight then O’Malley

“By WHO!”

“The Deputy Superintendent.” O’Malley answers.

Everyone is shocked and looks around to each other. Finally Voight says, “Get them out of here.”

O’Malley is about to say something when Platt interrupts, “You’ve said enough. Let’s go.” She ushers both out of the bullpen. She and Voight exchange a look.

“What do you think that’s about?” Kim asks

“She’s kissing the Ivory Tower’s ass.” Hailey is pissed “Sabotage the case somehow?”  
“That doesn’t make much sense.” Adam says

“She wants to let them walk, Adam!” Hailey’s anger is still very much present. “Nothing about this makes sense. We have more than enough to charge them. Hell….convict them of aggravated assault on a Police Officer and she won’t stand up for us.”

“Hailey please.” Voight starts trying to calm her

“No Sarge. This can’t happen! Jay is My partner!” Voice still raised looking intensely at Voight and then quieter,   
“My partner….....and I wasn’t……….....they can’t just walk…….they can’t.”

“You weren’t what, Hailey?” Kevin asks

“Nothing….forget I said….”

“No Hailey. Look we’re all angry over what happened and no one wants to see them walk out of here. So what is it?”

Hailey walks away from the team a few steps and quickly turns facing them.  
“I wasn’t there, alright. When he was getting attacked. I was supposed to have his back! I didn’t have his back!” Hailey bursts. “I should have been closer. I should have stopped it. If I did my job, he wouldn’t be going through this………...he wouldn’t have had to re-live….”

“Re-live?” Kim quietly asks “What is it?” Adam adds

Hailey sighs and paces around, reluctantly continues.  
“In the ER last night, you know …. Jay couldn’t breath……and..…….they performed a thoracostomy……...so……what you don’t know is that....….they just did it, no anesthesia…………...they restrained him.”

They are all shocked by the news and Kim gasps.

“Choi said this wasn’t the first time Jay’s been restrained like that.” She pauses “I heard him and Will talking, they thought I was asleep.”

Voight walks up to Hailey, “The attack on Halstead was not your fault.”

“Ruz and I were there too, Hailey.” Kevin adds “If it’s on you, it's on us too.”

Voight addresses the team.   
“I can’t even imagine Halstead’s sacrifice serving our Country. It’s something we may never know the full extent of. It’s our job to be there for him. Help him through this, even when he doesn’t want us to.” 

Then walks over to Hailey.  
“Hailey that’s what you’ve been doing. I want you here to help with this case but I need you to be there for Jay. He trusts you on a different level. And I’m sure he doesn’t blame you either.”

Hailey looks around the room. The team all give reassuring looks.

“Right now I have to figure out what the Deputy Superintendent has up her sleeve.”

No one heard the cage door open or close. Voight turned around and she was right there at the top of the steps, holding an envelope.

At Chicago Med:

Will walks in Jay’s room. The TV has a “Greatest Moments” Hawks game on and Jay is sleeping but not peacefully. He sees a slight frown on his brother’s face and his breathing is a bit short. Will walks to the drainage collection and notes a slight increase from the morning. Despite the nasal cannula pulled away from Jay’s nose, his oxygen levels are still good. He sees that the antibiotic has been administered. He starts looking over the monitors and sighs. 

“I thought we were making progress.” Will says out loud. “Jay…….Jay…..wake up.”

Jay rolls his head towards Will’s voice. Slowly opening his eyes, still with a frown. His right hand over his left side of his chest. “I’m not sleeping. Just resting my eyes.”

“You’re in pain. You want to push the PCA or do you want me to.”

“No, I’m good. I just pushed it.”

“Well, you’re definitely not ‘good’.” Will looks at the time of the last dose. It was 3 minutes ago.   
“Is your pain increasing? And why did you remove this?” Will reaches to adjust the nasal cannula. 

Jay moves his head to avoid Will, “That itches. makes me want to sneeze.”

“Want to sneeze or did you sneeze?.”

The look on Jay’s face said it all. “I was able to stifle most of it.”

“Jesus Jay.” Will knows the pain that causes. “You need to call the nurse when that happens.” He moves to Jay’s left side. “Going to take a look, make sure the cath hasn’t shifted.”  
He lifts Jay’s gown, “You know when you sneeze, the air you expel has the force of a hurricane.”  
There's a trickle of blood coming from the site. “And the hits just keep on coming.”

Jay looks sternly at Will.

“Sorry poor choice of words. The catheter needs to be replaced, some stitches have been compromised. But I’m more concerned with the increase of blood coming from your chest and your shortness of breath.” 

Will places his stethoscope to listen to Jay’s breathing. “Breath normally.”  
Jay’s breaths are short and becoming tense. “Easy brother, breathe.” Will pushes the call button for the nurse.

Before Will is done listening the nurse walks in. “Dr. Halstead?”

“Page Dr. Marcel.” 

The nurse nods and leaves. Will has heard enough and removes the nasal cannula. He places an oxygen mask over Jay. Jay immediately starts to panic and tries to move his head away but Will is too quick. He places his hand over Jay’s heart. 

“Try to relax Jay. I’m right here. Control your breathing, let’s not get too worked up.” He can see Jay’s heart rate increasing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm a bit overwhelmed that so many people enjoyed this story, considering it's my first time writing. 
> 
> Thank you again- uconnpaws

At Chicago Med:

Jay is looking at Will trying to control his breathing. The short chopping breaths are causing more pain in his chest and shoulder.

“Arghh…….Arghh…...Aruumph”

“I know you’re trying. You’re doing good, Jay.”

Dr. Marcal walks in, “What’s going on Will?”

“Jay sneezed. I suspect an active bleed, more blood is draining out but it looks to be obstructed it’s possible the catheter moved.” Will states.

“Suspect another hemothorax?” Marcel asks. He doesn’t wait for Will to respond and places his hand on Jay’s left leg, “Jay.”

The flinch is violent. “No!” Jay’s raised voice catches Marcel by surprise.

“No!.......Arghhh……..No!........arghhh……..Will?” Jay pleads through grimaces.

“Easy Jay.” Will is quick to act. “That’s not going to happen.” Will looks at Marcel. “That’s what I think.” Turns back to Jay, “He's just going to listen.” 

Marcel listens to Jay’s laboured breaths, “I agree.”

The nurse comes in with a tray filled with the necessities for replacing the chest tube. 

Will reaches for a syringe and injects it into Jay’s IV. “It’s the good stuff Jay. You’ll be awake but you’re not going to feel it.”

The warm feeling takes over Jay and the panic subsides. His breathing is still short but no longer forcing grunts of pain. His eyes search and find Will. He dedicates all his energy into focusing on his brother, using him as an anchor. 

Marcel quickly removes Jay’s gown. He pauses a moment in shock at the dark bruises covering Jay’s chest and peeking from behind his shoulder. A quiet, “Good Lord.” escapes. He quickly looks at Will. “Sorry.”

Will gives a knowing nod and pushes the tray towards him as he walks around. “I’ll help you with his arm.” Marcel supports Jay’s left shoulder and Will slowly moves his arm away from his body for access to the chest tube. 

“Ahh Ahh ahhh” Jay protests. His right hand, though uncoordinated, tries to reach across his body. The nurse instinctively grabs his wrist. Jay’s eyes fly open, locking on the nurse, his right arm becomes rigid and he tries to twist away from her by rolling slightly to his left. Marcel jumps up and stops Jay by grabbing his right shoulder and pushing him down to the bed.

“AAAHHHH!” screams Jay. He is panicked now. 

Will yells, “Let him go! You can’t hold him down!” Quickly Marcel and the nurse release him. In a flash Will is by Jay’s right side. He holds Jay’s head in his hands. “Look at me. Open your eyes Jay.”

Jay’s eyes are glassed over. The combination of pain medication and panic are not a good recipe. But he fights through it with a weak, “Will.” His breathing becomes more of a task.

“That’s right. I’m here. Hold still for us. Focus on me.”

A lazy blink is a good enough response for Will. He looks at Marcel and nods to continue. Will releases Jay’s head and ops to put one hand on his right foreman just below the IV and the other on his shoulder. “Work on your breathing.” Jay tries. Will can see he is but there’s no improvement but still encourages, “That’s it, Jay, that’s it.”

Marcel gets to work, quickly sterilizing the area. “2% Lidocaine nurse, our friend here deserves a little extra.” Looking at Will. Will smiles knowing Jay doesn’t like needles. “Some pinches and some pressure Jay but you shouldn’t feel any pain.”

Jay feels the pressure and moves slightly with a grunt but stills. Marcel pauses for a second then continues removing the old chest catheter. Jay moves his feet around slowly. Will notices and ever so gently, places his hand on top of Jay’s right foot. He slowly moves toward his ankle and looks at Jay, “Feel that Jay, nothing’s there.” Jay stills completely but never breaks eye contact with his brother. Marcel observes the interaction but remains on task.

“Alright Jay, new one going in.” Marcel says and just like before the result is instant. A heavier flow is present and results in fuller breaths with less effort.

Jay’s eyes flutter and his face relaxes with relief. “There you go. Much better.” Marcel states. Will looks at him relieved as well. “We’ll just get this in place.” He says as he sutures the new tube. He also places a clear adhesive bandage over it too. “Some extra protection.” He says looking at Will. “Never hurt.”

Will smiles his appreciation toward Marcel and then administers a syringe into Jay’s IV. He says to Jay, “Just some more pain meds and a slight sedative. You’re going to CT to see what’s going on.” 

District 21:

“What I have 'up my sleeve’ Sergeant is evidence.” Miller waves the envelope. “This is the forensic report from Jordan Watson and Shawn Roberts’s clothes. Their pants and shoes have traces of Halstead’s blood on them. The State’s Attorney, upon learning this, can’t ignore the evidence. He’s moving to prosecute Shawn and Jordan. James Watson will have to be released but ironically his video will be submitted as evidence.”

Voight and the team are surprised by the turn of events.

“Like I said before.” Miller slightly turns toward Hailey, “I’m on your side.” She turns and addresses the rest of the team. “I want this team to succeed.” She hands the envelope to Voight and turns to walk away.

“Deputy Superintendent?” Kims calls out

“Yes Officer Burgess.”

“How did you know that the offender's clothes would have Halstead’s blood on them?”

“I didn’t. I played the odds. I watched the videos. I gambled on blood transfer. I was a cop before I became the Deputy Superintendent, good to know I still can contribute.” She looks at Voight, “I’m glad it worked out. You have some work to do.” She turns and leaves the bullpen.

At Chicago Med:

Hailey walks into Jay’s room quietly. The TV is on but the volume is low. Jay is sleeping. She is surprised to see an oxygen mask over his face. She pulls a chair over to Jay’s right side and grabs his wrist. She gently rubs the back of his wrist with her thumb. “What happened to you?” He doesn’t respond but Will walks in.

“I thought that was you. Missed you this morning.”

“Yeah, I had some things to do before going to the District.” She looks at Jay. “What happened?”

“The short of it, he sneezed.”

“Sneezed?”

“Yeah, the sneeze caused a sudden pressure in his chest, dislodging the chest catheter and causing a minor bleed; a smaller hemothorax than before. Dr. Marcel was able to mitigate it pretty quickly with a new catheter.” Will pauses as Hailey is taking this all in. “Good news is the CT scan showed no active bleed, it clotted itself, so no surgery. The mask is there to make it easier for him to get oxygen. He’s had a pretty eventful day. I’m going to work on a nasal cannula that won’t itch his nose.”

Hailey looks back at Jay concerned.

“He’s going to be alright, Hailey.” She continues to look at Jay hoping it's true.

“He might wake up for you.” Will adds as he walks toward the door, “I’m going to the cafe. Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good.”

“OK, coffee and a sandwich it is.” Will states leaving the room.

Hailey releases a small laugh at Will’s antics. She again starts to rub the back of Jay’s wrist and this time Jay’s eyes flutter open and he looks at her through sleepy eyes, barely open.

“Hey.” Can hardly be heard, his voice groggy and muffled by the mask.

Hailey moves her hand to his forearm, still caressing in a comforting manner.

“We got them, Jay. Well, two of the three anyway.”

Jay raises his eyebrows, questioning.

“Shawn Roberts and Jordan Watson were charged. James Watson was released. He recorded the attack on his phone but gave some BS story about recording the footage to help the police catch the people responsible. Ironically it’s now evidence against his brother and cousin.” She starts to explain.

Jay is still looking at her but clearly not following the conversation. 

“You know what? That can wait.”

Jay slowly blinks and responds, “Mmm.”

It’s quiet for a few moments as Hailey looks at Jay, her hand still over his arm, reflecting on the last two days.

A very quiet sleep-filled, “Hailey” comes from Jay. His eyes are closed.

“No Jay, just rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.” She assures him.

His breathing evens out. 

Hailey reaches up and gently runs her fingers through his short hair careful not to disturb the sutures.


End file.
